Ah, The Great Outdoors
by Silverwitch07
Summary: Ryou somehow talks Bakura into going on a camping trip with Yugi, Yami, (who is an idiot like always) Joey, Tea, Tristin, Serenity, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, and Seto for the whole weekend. Madness and Chaos await. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Greetings, people who read my insane fan fics. I, Silverwitch07, am proud to present this YGO fan fic. As usual, I own nothing. random YGO characters start singing "Celebrate" Well, celebrate while you can, because you are all in for a camping trip from heck. YGO characters stop singing and look slightly nervous I got the idea when a friend of mine came back from a camping trip, and told me about some of the things that happened to her. She also told me some things that happened on other trips that were very interesting. Enjoy! (And don't forget to R&R!) No flames please.

Rated: PG (mostly because of Bakura)

Summary: Ryou somehow talks Bakura into going on a camping trip with Yugi, Yami, (who is an idiot like always) Joey, Tea, Tristin, Serenity, Malik, Marik, Mokuba, and Seto for the whole weekend. What madness and chaos await? How long will the forest remain standing? Why am I asking you people all these questions when I already know the answers because I'm the authoress? Read and find out! (Side note: The answer to the third question will be shown at the end of this chapter.)

Ah...The Great Outdoors

"Remind me again why I'm going on this idiotic camping trip anyway?" Bakura asked Ryou as he stuffed some t-shirts into a Nike sports bag.

"Because," Ryou said simply. "You lost the bet you made last night."

"Hey, Bubbles would have beaten Buttercup if she would have fought fair," Bakura said defensively.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you only bet on Bubbles because you think she's cute."

Bakura's face went slightly pink. "I do not!"

"You do so," Ryou shot back. "Why else would you have a picture of her under your pillow?"

"Hey, who gave you permission to go in my room?" Bakura argued back.

Ryou couldn't help but smirk. "I'll take that as a confession."

Bakura blinked for a moment, and then glared at him. "I hate you, Ryou."

"I know," Ryou smiled. "I'm so loved."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that Bakura?" Ryou asked, neatly folding a pair of shorts and putting them in his blue sports bag.

"Why should I?" Bakura snapped, angrily stuffing a flashlight and his favorite dagger into his own bag.

"Because if you don't I'll tell the whole school that you watch the Powerpuff Girls, and that you're in love with Bubbles," Ryou said simply.

Bakura's face paled. "I think I'm going to get the door," He said quickly, and ran downstairs.

Ryou smiled to himself. "I love my life."

Downstairs, Bakura had opened the door to find Yugi and the Pharaoh standing there.

"What do you want?" Bakura snapped.

"We're here to pick you guys up, remember?" Yugi asked, taking a step back.

"Whatever," Bakura muttered. "Ryou, Yugi and the baka Pharaoh are here to pick us up!"

"Hey!" Yami glared at Bakura. "I'm not a baka." Bakura rolled his eyes and began to walk up the stairs.

"Sure you're not," He thought sarcastically to himself. "And I'm going to ask Joey out on a date."

"You are?" Ryou asked through their mind link. "I thought you were in love with Bubbles."

Bakura mentally slapped himself. "Just go downstairs and entertain those morons while I finish packing."

"Okay," Ryou said, walking down the stairs.

About fifteen minutes later, Bakura found himself in a car with Ryou, Yugi, Yugi's Grandpa, and Yami, headed for Tea's house.

"Why is the dumb friendship witch coming along?" Bakura asked Ryou through their mind link.

"Beats the heck out of me," Ryou replied. "Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll get eaten by a bear."

Bakura smiled evilly at the thought. "Or maybe we could fill her tent with poison ivy."

Ryou's face broke into a grin. "Or we could put her in a near by swamp and she could get eaten alive by mosquitoes."

Bakura was about to suggest something else when the car pulled to a stop.

"I'll be right back," Yugi said as he got out of the car and went to the doorstep.

"So, were you just going to drop us of?" Ryou asked Yugi's Grandpa.

"Yep, and I'll also be picking you all up on Sunday," He replied.

"Great," Bakura thought to himself. "A whole weekend wasted in the middle of some Ra damned forest with a bunch of idiots."

A few moments later, Yugi returned to the car with Tea. "Hi Ryou, hi Bakura," She said smiling.

"Hello Tea," Ryou said politely, even though his thoughts were quite the opposite.

Bakura merely grunted in reply.

"So, were we going to pick up Joey and Serenity next?" Tea asked.

"No, Mai was going to give Tristin and them rides, but she wasn't staying," Yugi answered.

"What about Kaiba and Mokuba?" Tea asked.

At that, Bakura and Ryou nearly burst out laughing.

"You mean that Kaiba is actually coming too?!" Bakura asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Mokuba talked him into it, somehow," Yugi said. "I can't imagine how," Ryou said. "I take it Mokuba's also coming?"

"Yep," Yugi answered. "But I think that they were taking a bus to the camp site."

"I can only imagine the look on Kaiba's face as he gets on that bus;" Bakura said grinning evilly at the thought. "Knowing that he's going to be deprived of all technology for the whole weekend."

(Meanwhile, at the bus stop)

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kaiba screamed, trying desperately not to get on the bus that was parked before him.

"Oh come on Seto, you promised," Mokuba said, trying to push his older brother up the steps of the bus.

Seto of course, wasn't getting on that bus without a fight. He was clinging onto the sides of the door; clearly not willing to even think about taking one step on that bus.

"Please Seto," Mokuba begged, about to unleash his secret weapon: The puppy dog face.

Seto still resisted. "NO!"

Mokuba put on the saddest puppy dog face anyone had ever seen.

Even people walking by went, "Awwwwwww, he's so cute."

"Oh no, this is what you did before to get me to even agree to go on this stupid outing," Seto said, looking everywhere but at Mokuba.

"Please," Mokuba said; sounding as though he was about to cry.

"Oh Mokuba," Seto said pleadingly. "Please stop."

"I promise I'll stop if you get on the bus, and go on the camping trip," Mokuba said, looking up at him with round, watery eyes.

"Oh..." Seto was starting to give in. "...Fine."

"Thank you!" Mokuba said, ditching the puppy dog face as soon as the words left his mouth.

Seto sighed and walked up the steps, and sat down in a seat with Mokuba next to him.

"My technology..." The CEO of Kaiba Corp. began to bang his head on the window, and repeatedly ask, "Why, why, why!?!"


	2. At the Parking lot

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. It makes me feel so loved.

Metallic07: Yeah right!

Silverwitch07: glares

Metallic07: What?

Silverwitch07: sighs Anyway, on with the fan fic!

Side note: If you didn't already know, Malik=Malik, and Yami Marik= Marik. And of course Sugoroku is Yugi's grandpa. Oh, and I also own nothing from the movie Tarzan. (I know that's kinda giving some stuff away, but oh well."

Arrival at the Campsite

"Well, here we are," Sugoroku said, pulling into a parking lot that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

Bakura stared at the millions of trees that stood before him. "Oh dear Ra..."

"I know," Ryou said through their mind link. "We're in for a trip."

"See ya Grandpa!" Yugi called as his grandpa slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

"Have fun!" Sugoroku called back, before taking off down the street.

"Wait, what about the supplies?" Ryou asked.

"Oh don't worry," Yugi insisted. "Everything has already been taken care of."

Bakura and Ryou exchanged looks. "Riiiiiiiiight."

Suddenly, a blue convertible pulled up in the parking lot.

"Hey guys," Mai Valentine greeted casually. "Looks like you guys are going to have quite a time."

"This is the campsite?" Joey asked, getting out of the passengers seat.

"Of course this isn't the campsite," Yugi answered.

"Good," Joey gave a sigh of relief.

"The campsite is about a four mile hike into the woods," Yugi finished smiling.

"WHA?" Joey facefaulted onto the hard concrete.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Tristin said as he stepped over Joey, and over to Yugi.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Serenity asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Oh yes Serenity," Joey said sarcastically. "I just dropped a quarter and was trying to pick it up with my face."

"Oh, okay," Serenity said, and happily walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Is it just me, or has she been hanging around the pharaoh for too long?" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"I think she has," Ryou replied. "Either that or that eye operation did some permanent damage to her brain cells."

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Yami asked.

"Actually for once we're talking about Serenity," Bakura answered.

"Oh, well that's okay then," Yami said energetically. "Not to mention a first!"

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Mai called as she got into her car.

"See ya Mai," Joey called, waving. "This time try not to get pulled over for speeding!"

Mai grinned at him. "Not possible!" She went speeding out of the parking lot; several police cars already behind her.

No sooner than she had left, Malik and Marik came riding up on their motorcycle.

"Hey guys," Malik greeted. "Hi Malik and Marik," The rest of the gang said in unison.

"Are you guys ready for camping?" Tea asked.

Obviously, Malik and Yami Malik didn't realize that Tea was coming on this little outing, because they both exclaimed, "You mean I have to put up with her the whole weekend!?"

Everyone stared at them.

"Uh, did we just say that out loud?" Malik asked.

"Yep," His yami replied. "Judging by the fact that everyone's staring at us, I'd say we did."

Everyone else continued to stare.

"So," Malik decided to make everyone forget what they said. "Where are the cabins?"

"What cabins?" Yugi asked.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Um, the cabins that we're going to be sleeping in?"

"You guys, this is a camping trip," Yugi said smiling. "We're sleeping in a tent."

"A TENT!?!" Everyone but Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yugi said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to pitch a tent up in the middle of the woods."

"Well, how exactly am I supposed to get my motorcycle out there?" Malik asked.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that," Yugi assured. "Because your motorcycle is staying right here in the parking lot."

Marik's body went ridged, and he started to twitch slightly.

"Malik?" Yugi waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"My motorcycle...alone in parking lot...whole weekend..." Malik said faintly through is twitching.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ryou asked, walking up to him, and poking him on the shoulder.

"Oh he's fine," Marik assured. "He's just having a mental breakdown."

"Okay," Ryou took a few steps away from him. "If you say so."

"Now all we have to do is wait for Kaiba and Mokuba to get here," Yugi said, glancing at the cars passing by.

"I still can't believe Kaiba would just willingly come on this camping trip with us," Joey said. "I mean, does he realize that he's giving up all forms of technology for the whole weekend?"

Suddenly screams of, "MY TECHNOLOGY!" could be heard from a distance.

"Well, I guess that means that he's close by," Bakura said, stating the obvious.

However, Kaiba's shouts weren't the only ones to be heard.

Another voice was yelling, "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?!"

"Well, I guess the bus driver is starting to get slightly on the annoyed side," Joey remarked. The rest of the group nodded.

The screams kept getting louder and louder until finally the bus pulled up.

"FINALLY!" The bus diver exclaimed.

The doors opened to reveal Kaiba grasping onto a bus seat, and a VERY angry bus driver trying to pry him off.

Kaiba was now screaming something along the lines of, "NO I'M NOT GETTING OF THIS BUS UNTIL YOU TAKE ME BACK TO KAIBA CORP.!"

It was hard to tell exactly what he was saying; well shouting, because his shouts were being mixed in with the bus driver's shrieks of, "IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THIS BUS IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE PIRANHAS!"

Kaiba stopped struggling for a second to say, "There aren't any piranhas around here."

The bus driver blinked for a moment. "Oh yeah, they're native to South America."

"You got that off of the movie Tarzan!" Kaiba accused.

The bus drivers' face went slightly pink. "So, is it a crime for a fifty-two year old bus driver to watch Tarzan!?!"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, it's just plain freaky." Then he added, "You're only fifty-two?"


	3. A Hiking We Will Go

Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. I also noticed there were some questions in the reviews, and I'll answer a few of them. First of all, I thought about having Duke go along on the camping trip, but I decided not to. Instead, I think he might come into the story a little later. (That's a BIG might, buy the way) Also, to whoever asked if Mokuba was coming too, yes he is. I included him in the second chapter and in the rest of the chapters. Anyway, onward with the fan fic. CHARGE! random people blink Hehehe...just kidding.

A Hiking We Will Go

"Well, know that everyone's here, we can head out to the campsite," Yugi said after getting over his shock about the Kaiba and the bus driver incident.

"Where's this camp site exactly?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, it's not that far," Yugi insisted. "We should be there in about two hours."

"TWO HOURS!?!" The group screamed.

"Uh...is that a problem?" Yugi asked innocently.

Everyone else just sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Kaiba muttered to himself.

"Hang on a sec," Joey said. He reached into his bag, and pulled out a Davy Crocket uniform. Carefully, he slid it over his clothes. "I'm ready!"

"Hey, I know who he is!" Yami screamed, jumping up and down. "He's George Washington! Am I right!?"

Yugi smacked his forehead. "Yes Yami, you're right."

"Goodie!" Yami exclaimed. "Now let's get going."

"Goodbye my precious motorcycle," Malik sobbed, throwing his arms around the thing. "I'll come back for you."

"Oh please," Marik snapped. Grabbing Malik by the collar, he dragged him into the trees.

"Don't forget me!" Malik screamed before he was completely consumed by the trees.

(Ten minutes later...)

"Can I kill him yet?!" Seto practically screamed.

Malik had been sobbing on his yami's shoulder ever since they left the parking lot.

"For the thousandth time, NO!" Yugi shouted. "He'll get over his motorcycle after a while."

"I'm not talking about Malik," Seto snapped.

Yugi looked up at him. "You're not?"

"No you baka, I'm talking about your stupid yami."

Along with Malik's sobbing, Yami had also been asking, "Are we there yet?" every ten seconds.

"I've tried, but it's no use Kaiba, he's already dead," Yugi replied.

"Darn it!" Kaiba screamed, stomping his foot.

"I know," Yugi sighed. "That's what I thought when I found out I couldn't kill him."

"Seto, my feet are killing me, can I have a ride?" Mokuba asked.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Seto?" Mokuba asked again, this time unleashing the...PUPPY DOG FACE!

"Okay, okay, I'll give you a ride," Kaiba gave in; knowing that he didn't stand a chance when his brother used the puppy dog face.

"YES!" Mokuba jumped onto Kaiba's back. "You're the best, Seto."

"Don't mention it," Kaiba replied through clenched teeth.

"Hey Kaiba, my feet hurt too, will you give me a ride?" Joey begged.

"Not of your life or mine, Wheeler," Kaiba answered, glaring.

"Awww. That sucks," Joey said. "Oh well, I'll just have someone else give me a ride."

He glanced around the group.

At first he thought about Marik, but he already had to carry his ever-sobbing hikari.

Then Joey thought about Serenity, but he wasn't going to torture her since this was her first camping trip with the group. And besides, she already had to carry Tristin. (A/N: I know I didn't mention anything like that, but just go along anyway.)

Finally, he decided on the perfect person.

Without warning, he broke into a running leap, and jumped on Bakura's back.

"GAH!" Bakura screamed as he ran around in circles. "Something's attacking me! Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

"Calm down yami, it's just Joey," Ryou said as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then get him off before I trap him in the shadow realm!" Bakura continued to scream.

Ryou just sighed. "Joey, will you please get off my yami, before he traps you in the shadow realm?"

"But my feet hurt," Joey complained.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE!?!" Bakura yelled. "BESIDES WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? THE PONY EXPRESS!?!"

"I thought that that was the people who delivered the mail in the old days," Tristin said, scratching his chin.

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I DON'T CARE!" Bakura shrieked.

"Okay, okay already!" Joey said. "I'm getting off." Slowly, he slid off of Bakura.

"THANK YOU!" Bakura exclaimed. "Now can we please get to the campsite before I go insane and kill you all!?!"

"Don't you mean before you loose what's left of your sanity?" Marik asked.

Bakura glared at him. "Oh shut up! At least MY hikari isn't crying like a baby."

"Hey!" Malik shouted, no longer crying. "I am not a baby."

"Could of fooled me," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Malik stomped his foot.

"Oh great, now your going to have a temper tantrum," Bakura smirked. "Marik, you really should teach your hikari how to grow up."

"Grrrrrrrrr," Malik was shaking in anger. "DIE BAKURA!"

He tackled Bakura in the middle of the woods.

"CAT FIGHT!" Yami screamed excitedly.

"Sadly Malik, like Yami, Bakura is already dead, so he won't die," Ryou told him.

"HA!" Marik exclaimed. "You should be more concerned about how YOUR hikari acts instead of mine."

"RYOU!" Bakura glared at him.

"What? I was just telling the truth," Ryou said innocently.

Bakura and Malik continued to fight.

"Can we just leave them there?" Kaiba asked, with a whine in his voice.

"Why not?" Yugi shrugged. "They'll catch up eventually."

The group started to walk away, leaving Bakura and Malik behind.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME A BABY!" "BRING IT ON, TOMB KEEPER!" "DIE TOMB ROBBER!"

Malik and Bakura's screaming could be heard for miles.

"Alright, that does it!" Malik exclaimed. "Marik, banish him to the shadow realm!"

There was no answer.

"Marik?" Malik looked around and realized that his yami was no where to be found.

Confused, Malik turned to Bakura. "Hey, where'd my yami go?"

"I don't know; where'd my hikari go?" Bakura asked, noticing that Ryou had disappeared too.

"Where'd **everyone** go?" Malik asked. "You don't think they were eaten by something, do you?" He added worriedly.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Bakura snapped. "Nothing would be able to eat that baka pharaoh without spitting him out in a matter of seconds."

"Hey, they left a note tacked to that tree," Malik pointed.

Bakura grabbed the note and read it out loud.

Dear Malik and Bakura,

We were all getting tired of you guys arguing, and since we were getting bored, we decided to leave you stranded in the middle of the woods, and hope that you'd somehow miraculously find your way to the campsite. Happy trails!

Your friends,

...well, you know who we are.

Bakura and Malik glared at the letter and then looked at each other.

After a few minutes, they both said "They are so dead when we catch up to them."


	4. Our Friend George

And heerrrrrrrrrre's Johnny! crickets begin to chirp in the background. What a wonderful audience...anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews. They inspire me to continue writing. eyes well up with tears

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what's to come, because I'm sure that the YGO characters won't. YGO gang casts nervous glances around the room Oh yes... grins manically MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- coughs uncontrollably-HAHAHAHA- wheezes and begins to choke -HAHAHA- coughs some more OH FORGET IT! Now to get on with the fan fic. BEWARE! **A/N: **I wanted to add that I'm not going to write out what happened to Bakura and Malik when it happened, but I will explain most of it through flashback, in the next chapter. Also, I'd like to add that it's not just Bakura's fault that this is rated PG. In this chapter, it's mostly Malik's fault. And because of it, this chapter might borderline of a PG-13 rating. You have been warned.

Our Friend George...

After several hours of tromping through the forest, Bakura and Malik finally located the rest of the gang; who had stopped to rest in a small clearing.

"How...much...farther..." A certain CEO gasped, grabbing onto a tree for support. You could clearly tell that he wasn't used to the great outdoors. In fact, the gang couldn't tell if he was more angry or tired. The hoped it was the second option.

"Really Yugi, we've been walking forever," Tristan snapped, sitting down on a tree stump.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TRISTAN TAYLOR!?!" Serenity began shouting in his face. "IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN, I'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO'S HAD TO CARRY YOU ON MY BACK FOR THE PAST HOUR, SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WALKING FOREVER!!!"

Tristan just stood there, paralyzed with fear. "Meep..."

"Don't you "meep" me!" Serenity snapped, getting an inch away from his face.

"Ahhhhh!" Tristan fell off the tree stump and hit his head on a nearby log.

"Serves you right," Serenity muttered, sulking off to go sit by Joey.

Or, what she thought was Joey.

"Uh...Joey?" She asked hesitantly. "Why are you wearing that Davy Crocket outfit?"

"Why? WHY? I'll tell ya why," Joey stood up on the tree stump that Tristan had fallen off of just minutes before. "Because...I AM THE ALL MIGHTY DAVY CROCKET!!!"

He began to strike several different poses.

Everyone just blinked.

That is, until they heard two all-to familiar voices scream, "THERE YOU BLOODY A HOLES ARE!"

Everyone, including Joey/Davy turned around just in time to see their favorite Tomb Keeper and Tomb Robber come walking...well, storming up to the gang.

"Holy pineapples!" Tea exclaimed. "What happened to you guys?"

They were both looking pretty worse for the ware.

Bakura's once long pants were now shorts, his shirt had several holes, and he had a small part of a tree branch sticking out of his hair. He was also covered in pine needles, and was missing his left shoe.

Marik on the other hand had looked like he had just jumped into a swimming pool with his clothes on. Water was dripping off of his black pants; that were now cut into long ribbon like sections from his knees down. The entire bottom half of his shirt was gone, and his hair had a fish stuck in it.

Both of them were covered in scratches, bruises, and small cuts.

"Hikari, why do you have a fish in your hair?" Marik asked, confused.

Malik's eyes narrowed into slits as he reached up and grabbed the fish that was still squirming around. Angrily, he threw it aside.

"Fishy!" Yami ran after the fish, and knelt down next to it. "Poor fishy." He picked it up and began to stroke it.

Then he turned to Malik, glaring. "What'd George ever do to you?"

Malik was so surprised by the question that he stopped glaring long enough to blink.

Bakura and the rest of the gang did so as well.

"George?" Malik asked, confused. "Who the hell is George!?!"

"He's my friend you meany!" Yami exclaimed, and began to whisper soothing words to the fish.

"The fish?" Malik stared at Yami. "You've made friends with THE FISH!?"

"Yeah, I did," Yami said firmly. "You got a problem with that?"

"You named the fish George?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"You've only known the fish for five minutes!" Malik exclaimed in exasperation.

"You named the fish George?" Kaiba asked again.

"Well, we have a lot in common," Yami held "George" closer to him.

"You named the fish GEORGE?" Kaiba continued to ask in shock.

"What could you possibly have in common with a fish!?!" Malik screamed.

"YOU NAMED THE FISH GEORGE!?!"

"YES KAIBA, HE NAMED THE STUPID FISH GEORGE!" Bakura finally shouted at him. "NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, AND SHUT THE HELL UP SO THE REST OF US CAN LISTEN TO MALIK AND YAMI ARGUE!"

Everyone stared at Bakura in shock. Well, everyone except for Malik and Yami that is, who were still arguing about "George".

"Uh...yami," Ryou began. "Why don't you sit down somewhere and let me get those pine needles out of your hair?"

Bakura muttered something before finally agreeing to. "But I'm warning you," The ancient spirit threatened. "If you pull my hair out instead of those needles, you're going to go through what Malik and I just did, only ten times worse."

"Speaking of which, what DID you and Malik go through?" Yugi asked.

Bakura was about to answer, when Joey suddenly said, "Gross! What the heck is that smell?"

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing, and began to sniff the air.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, what is that, Seto?" Mokuba asked his older sibling.

"I'm not sure," Kaiba replied, pulling the collar of his trench coat over his nose and mouth. "But I don't think I want to know."

Suddenly, they all glared at Joey.

"What'd I do?" Joey asked, puzzled.

"Whoever smelt it, dealt it, Joey," Tristan smirked, fanning the air at the blonde.

"Very funny Tristan," Joey glared.

"I don't think its Joey," Marik said, walking over to his hikari and Yami. "But another friend of the pharaoh's."

He glanced at the now obviously dead fish.

"Sick!" Serenity squirmed, and ran behind Joey.

"Uh Yami," Yugi tapped him on the shoulder. "I think there might just possibly be something wrong with George."

"What?" Yami blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, I think he forgot to put on deodorant this morning," Malik gagged, and went behind a tree to puke.

"George," Yami scolded, shaking his finger at the dead fish. "You know you were supposed to wear deodorant this morning. Bad fishy!"

The fish lay motionless.

"George, go put deodorant on now!" Yami ordered.

George still didn't move.

"I don't believe it," Yami said, a look of sudden shock on his face.

"Yami," Yugi began, thinking the fact that George was dead had finally sank in.

"You fell asleep on me!" Yami shouted, and shook the fish in the air. "Now apologize."

George remained motionless.

"That does it mister; you've just earned yourself a time out!" Yami started to walk over to a log to set George on it, when Yugi stopped him.

"Uh, Yami, I don't think that George is sleeping."

"What are you talking about, of course he's sleeping," Yami held up the fish to Yugi's face. "See?"

Gagging, Yugi turned away.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked cluelessly.

"You see Yami," Yugi began, but got interrupted by Kaiba, who was getting extremely agitated with the time that was wasted because of a fish.

"Yami, the stupid fish is dead."

"What?" Yami's eyes got all wide and watery, and he knelt down on the ground next to George.

"Nice going Kaiba!" Joey snapped.

"What?" Kaiba snapped back. "I was getting sick of the smell, and sick of just standing here. I mean, we all knew that the fish had been dead for the past half hour."

"Kaiba!" Everyone else shouted.

"It's true!" Kaiba argued back.

"OH MY PRECIOUS GEORGE!!!!!!" Yami began wailing. "WHY YOU? OH THE HUMANITY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh give me a break," Kaiba muttered.

"OUCH!" Bakura suddenly screamed. While everyone else was occupied with George, Ryou had been trying to get the pine needles out of his yami's hair; without much success.

"Sorry yami," Ryou apologized. "The good news is, that was the last needle."

"Good," Bakura snapped. "Does that mean that my hair looks somewhat normal again?"

"No, not really," Ryou answered. "It still looks like a train wreck."


	5. George's Funeral

And welcome back my adoring fans! Thanks again for all the great reviews. I was planning to describe what happened to Bakura and Malik in the last chapter, but that didn't end up happening because of a certain friend of Yami's.

Yami: SO!?! You freaking killed him off!

Silverwitch07: What? I only did it because Malik and Bakura paid me to...whoops.

Yami: glares BAKURA!!!!!!!! MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura and Malik: currently at some coffee shop eating a bagel

Malik: Did you hear something?

Bakura: takes a sip of coffee Nope.

Yami: glares into the distance They are soooooooo dead!

Silverwitch: /actually it IS technically my fault, because I was angry that I wasted most of the previous chapter talking about some stupid fish, but Yami doesn't need to know that...does he?/

Yami: grabs a pitchfork and goes looking for Malik and Bakura

Silverwitch07: gulps Well, hopefully those two won't realize that I'm the one who told Yami that they're responsible for George's death...

Malik and Bakura: running from Yami, who found them at the coffee shop SILVERWITCH07!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US!!!!!!!!!!!!

Silverwitch07: I do...just not as much as someone else.

Malik and Bakura: WHO!?!

Silverwitch07: Pietro Maximoff. A.K.A. Quicksilver.

Malik and Bakura: stop running Who?

Silverwitch07: sighs Never mind...

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyway. On with the fic! (A/N: It is very true that I love Pietro! So all you other Pietro fans: BACK OFF cuz he's MINE!!!! Metallic07, that includes YOU!)

George's funeral

"GEORGE!" Yami continued sobbing on the ground. "WHY GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"This is so embarrassing," Bakura sighed. "A 5000 year old pharaoh is sobbing over a fish."

Yami suddenly gasped. "Who told you my age!?!"

"Hello! Everyone already knows you're 5000 years old," Malik said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Yami had clearly forgotten about George for the moment.

"It's a little thing called the internet!" Malik snapped. "All people have to do is go to a Yu-Gi-Oh website and look it up!"

"Hey, not everyone knows how old you are," Kaiba began.

Yami looked at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure George didn't because he didn't live long enough to find out."

Yami started to sniffle, and his eyes went back to George.

"George..." Yami started to cry again.

"KAIBA!" The gang shouted at the CEO again.

"What!?!" Kaiba screamed at them. "Why do you morons keep yelling at me!?!"

"Because, it's fun," Joey answered.

Yugi gave Joey a look. "Uh...I mean, because you keep making Yami cry, which is getting really annoying," Joey corrected himself.

"Exactly," Yugi nodded.

"Yugi," Yami whimpered.

"Yeah Yami?" Yugi walked up to his Yami, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Can we have a funeral for George?"

"WHAT!?!" Everyone but Yugi and Yami screamed in unison.

"Please Yugi," Yami begged. "It won't take too long."

"You've got to be out of your mind!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Seriously Yugi," Ryou began. "We can't waste time having a funeral for a stupid fish."

"GEORGE IS NOT STUPID!" Yami yelled, and inch away from Ryou's face.

"Hey, only I can yell at my hikari like that," Bakura snapped. "And besides, don't you mean George WAS not stupid, instead of he IS not stupid?"

Yami began to whimper again before bursting into tears.

"BAKURA!" The gang shouted at the ancient spirit.

"Ha! I didn't get yelled at and you did!" Kaiba began to taunt Bakura.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Everyone yelled at him.

"I hate you all!" Kaiba exclaimed, sitting down on a random log, and pouting like a three year old.

Everyone stared at him.

"So," Yami said, after a few moments of stunned silence. "Can we have a funeral for George?"

"Okay Yami, we'll have a funeral for George," Yugi gave in, much to the dislike of everyone else.

"Yugi, you've really got to stop hanging around the pharaoh," Marik told him. "His stupidity is starting to rub off on you."

"I know," Yugi sighed. "But hopefully after this, he'll spend the rest of the trip in mourning, and be silent."

"One can only hope," Marik sighed as he walked up to the rest of the group who were standing in a circle around George.

"Don't we need to dig a hole first?" Joey asked.

"Oh for Ra's sake!" Malik exclaimed as he started to dig a hole with his bare hands. "At this rate we'll be here all night!"

"Not if I can help it," Kaiba muttered.

After a few minutes, Malik stood up, revealing a small hole that he had dug.

"Are you sure it's going to be big enough?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course it is," Malik snapped. "I mean, sure, we might have to fold him a little, but he'll still fit."

"Don't we need a minister or a priest too? Serenity asked.

"We've already got one," Ryou answered, glancing sideways at Kaiba.

"What are you looking at me fo- wait a minute..." Kaiba's eyes went wide. "No way, I am NOT going to say anything about any accursed-."

"Oh come on Kaiba," Bakura snapped. "We need a priest, and you just happen to be the only one here who is indeed, a priest."

"Correction," Kaiba interrupted. "I believe what you mean is that I'm the only one here who WAS a priest. But that was back in Ancient Egypt, and even then I'm sure I didn't do funerals for dead fishes!"

"Please Seto," Mokuba begged. "I really want to get to the campsite."

"How about this," Yugi began. "If you agree to do this, I'll let you use Yami as a piñata when we get to the campsite."

"Deal," Kaiba said instantly.

"Shouldn't we all be wearing black?" Yami asked, sniffling.

"Hey, just be grateful that we agreed to even do this," Bakura snapped.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Tea asked, annoyed.

"Kaiba, just start talking," Malik snapped.

"Uh...okay," Kaiba stood at the top of the hole.

"Wait a minute, where's the fish?" Joey asked suddenly.

"I hhave hhim," Yami said through his tears.

"Alright, put him in the hole already so we can get this thing over with," Marik instructed.

Yami gently set George in the hole, but had to bend him a little because he wouldn't fit.

"Okay Kaiba, begin the so-called service," Tristan said.

"Whatever," Kaiba muttered. "Fore score and seven years ago..."

"Wrong speech Kaiba!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Kaiba snapped back. "This is stupid anyway."

"Just say something about George," Ryou said.

"Fine," Kaiba snapped. "Uh, George was a fish..."

Kaiba only got that far before Yami started bawling on the ground. Everyone blinked.

"Well, I guess that ends my job," Kaiba shrugged, and walked over to get his and Mokuba's bags. "Just throw some dirt on the hole, and let's get going."

"Finally!" The gang grabbed a handful of dirt, and threw it, not even caring if it hit the hole or not. They grabbed their stuff, and continued to walk into the woods.

Everyone, that is, but Yami. He continued to sob over his friend.

Yugi had to come back and drag Yami by the collar, to get him to leave.

"I'll never forget you George!" Yami called. "Don't forget to write!"

"Why did I get stuck with the stupid yami?" Yugi asked himself.


	6. Arrival at the Campsite

Okay peoples, we're finally getting back on track. I'm extremely pleased with this chapter because the gang will reach the campsite! hallelujah chorus I know. In fact I'm so happy; I'm going to read a ridiculously long speech of gratitude. opens mouth to begin, but notices Pietro walking by On second thought, I'll just skip that and let you read this chapter, while I go, and, uh, mingle. Yeah, so, uh, enjoy! takes off running after Pietro. (A/N: Since I haven't said it in a long time, I still don't own anything, including Pietro bursts into tears Also, this chapter will be a little short, but the next chapter involving the flashback will be much longer! Don't forget to R&R please!)

Arrival at the Campsite

"Are we there yet?" Ryou asked for about the five hundredth time.

"For the last time, NO!" Bakura snapped back.

"Geez Bakura, calm down," Yugi said.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" Bakura barked. "It's you're fault that we haven't reached the campsite yet."

"Actually, we just have," Yugi pointed to a nice round clearing that was surrounded by trees, and had a small stream running off to the side.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yugi snapped, suddenly realizing what Bakura had just said. "What do you mean that it was my fault that we hadn't reached the campsite!?!"

"Oh right I forgot, it was your baka Yami's fault," Bakura snapped back.

"George would have loved it here," Yami sniffled, glancing around the site.

"Oh get over the fish already, dammit!" Kaiba snapped. "That's all you've been talking about ever since we started walking again."

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a fish," Tristan shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"Now Tristan, it was a friend of Yami's" Tea began. "And friendship is a very powerful bond-"

"She's about to give another friendship speech, isn't she?" Marik asked dully.

"Yep," Joey answered. "Which means it must be time to completely ignore her, and/or find some berries to throw at her."

"Sounds good to me," Marik replied. "Hey, where are the cabins?"

"There are no cabins," Yugi told him. "I thought I mentioned it before, but you must not have heard me."

"So where are we supposed to sleep!?!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"In tents, of course," Yugi smiled.

"Tents?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with tents?" Yugi asked.

"Well, for one thing, aren't they supposed to be set up?" Malik asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Yugi asked. "We have to pitch them ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, ourselves," Yugi answered. "Sheesh, you guys need to get out more."

"No, I think you need to stay in more," Kaiba said.

"Come on, let's just get to work," Joey said. He suddenly walked over to where Kaiba was trying to figure out how he'd survive the whole weekend in the woods with crazy people, and picked him up.

"What the hell are you doing Wheeler!?" Kaiba screamed.

"Uh, Joey, what are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to put up a tent," Joey said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Joey, that's Kaiba, not a tent."

"Wha?" Joey suddenly noticed a very angry Kaiba in his arms, and quickly dropped him on the ground.

"Thanks a lot, Wheeler," Kaiba said glaring.

"Don't mention it," Joey called, as he walked over to get a real tent.

"So how is this going to work, anyway?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"Well, we have a total of four tents, so that means we'll have three people per tent." Yugi answered. "We only have to decide who shares with whom."

"I'll share with Serenity," Tristan said instantly.

"We're not going to decide who has to share with anyone, yet," Yugi said. "We at least need to get the tents up first."

"I got two of them," Joey said as he walked up with two rolled up tents in his arms.

"I've got the other two," Ryou said, setting the two he had on the ground.

"Good, now who here knows how to pitch a tent?" Yugi looked around at all of his friends.

They all stared at him with blank looks on their faces.

"Okay, well, it's really easy." Yugi picked up one of the tents, and unrolled it. "Now, these plastic poles will need to be slid into some of these loops, but we need to figure out which ones."

"Don't you have the instruction manual or something?" Bakura asked.

Yugi gave him a look.

"Oh right, I forgot," Bakura rolled his eyes. "No one reads the manuals anymore. How silly of me to ask."

"Exactly," Yugi said matter-of-factly. "Now I'll put this one up just to show you guys how to do it, and then you can pitch the other three."

He got a few murmurs in reply.

"Okay, now this pole is supposed to go somewhere around here..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he began to look for the correct loop. "It has to be around her somewhere."

"Having trouble Yugi?" Bakura drawled. "Because I'm sure that this would be a whole lot easier if you just used the manual. Oh, but wait, you don't have the manual because you're too dense to use one!"

"Shut up Bakura!" Yugi snapped.

"Yeah, shut up Bakura," Yami snapped.

Bakura turned to face Yami. "Shouldn't you be mourning over George?"

"GEORGE!!!!" Yami burst into tears again.

"Bakura!" Tea snapped. "Yami was just starting to forget about George."

"Oh, must have slipped my mind," Bakura said slyly. "Oh well, it's his problem."

"Bakura," Ryou began while putting a pole through a loop in the tent. "What happened to you and Malik when we left you behind?"

"We went through Hell, that's what!" Malik snapped, obviously overhearing Ryou's question.

"What happened?" Marik asked, curious also.

"Yeah, what did happen to you guys?" The rest of the gang began to ask.

"Well," Bakura and Marik began....


	7. The Flashback part 1

Greetings from the Land of Insanity

Greetings from the Land of Insanity! I bring good news of another fun-filled chapter of madness and pure chaos. That can only mean one thing… Yes! This is the chapter of Malik and Bakura's flashback of when they got ditched! I'm so happy to finally be writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go drool over pictures of Pietro. walks into secret room that is basically a shrine to Pietro Also, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers. They really mean a lot. Please continue to R&R, but please, no flames. Thankx!

The Flashback

"Yeah, what did happen to you guys?" The rest of the gang began to ask.

"Well," Bakura and Marik began….

(Flashback)

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE BAKAS LEFT US!" Bakura roared as he and Malik marched through the woods. _

"_I know," Malik snapped. "Well, I thought that most of them would have left us, but I never thought my yami would ditch me!"_

"_Well, I thought he would," Bakura began. "But I never thought Ryou would have left without telling me."_

"_Yeah, really!" Malik exclaimed. "Hey, do you know where the hell we are?"_

"_Oh yes Malik, I know exactly where we are," Bakura said sarcastically. _

"_Really?" Malik asked hopefully. "Where?"_

"_WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Bakura screamed. _

"_Sheesh Bakura, I could've told you that!" Malik snapped._

_Bakura growled low, using all of his will-power not to tackle Malik and beat him to a bloody pulp. _

"_Hey look," Malik pointed to a tall tree with low branches. _

"_Malik, that's a tree," Bakura monotonously. _

"_I know you baka," Malik snapped. "I meant that since it has such low branches, we might be able to climb it and might be able to see Marik, Ryou, and the rest of the gang." _

"_Wow, maybe you do actually have a brain," Bakura said, looking up and down the tree. "Or at least half of one," He added, smirking. _

_Malik glared at him before snapping, "Well, since you seem to be Mr. Smarty pants, why don't you climb the tree! After all, I'm so "stupid" I'd probably look right past them and not even notice!" _

"_Wow, you finally admitted your stupidity," Bakura said surprisingly. "Maybe you aren't as stupid as I thought." _

"_Just climb the damn tree already," Malik snapped. If looks could kill, Bakura would be six feet under and have maggots crawling out of his eye sockets. _

"_Fine," The ancient tomb robber snapped back. He walked up to the tree, and grabbed onto the lowest branch. After a few LONG moments of struggling, Bakura was finally sitting somewhat on the lowest of the branches, and seeming quite pleased with himself. _

"_Well, you actually made it to the first branch," Malik began sarcastically. "And it only took you about fifteen minutes." _

"_Oh shut up Malik," Bakura snapped, looking down at the Egyptian a few feet below him. "You would probably have fallen out of the tree!" _

_Suddenly loosing his balance, Bakura fell from the tree with a crash, landing face first a few feet away from Malik, who raised an eyebrow. _

"_You mean like that?" _

_Bakura raised his head off the ground and glared at Malik. "I hate you." _

"_I'd be insulted if you didn't hate me," Malik replied._

_Grumbling, Bakura stood up, brushed himself off, and climbed back onto the first branch. _

"_Try not to fall off again," Malik warned teasingly. _

_Bakura just ignored him and reached up to grab the second branch._

"_Uh Bakura," Malik began. _

"_Shut up Malik," Bakura snapped, about to jump up from the first branch, onto the second and pull himself up. _

"_But Bakura," Malik began again, this time sounding more urgent. _

"_For Ra's sake Malik, give me a minute! You can tell me whatever it is once I get on the next branch." _

"_But Bakura the branch isn't-" Malik got cut off when Bakura jumped up to pull himself up, not realizing how small a branch it was, and having the branch snap off from his weight, and send the tomb robber once again crashing down to earth. _

"…_Going to hold you," Malik finished with a sigh. _

"_YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT A LITTLE SOONER COULD YOU!?" Bakura screamed in rage. _

"_I TRIED TO!" Malik roared back. "BUT YOU WOULDN'T' LISTEN, REMEMBER!?" _

"_I NEVER LISTEN TO YOU!" Bakura screamed desperately. "What makes you think I'd start now?" _

"_Maybe because I was smart enough to realize that it's a pine tree you're climbing, and some pine trees branches can snap off a little easier!?" Malik snapped. _

_Then he let out a sigh. "Okay, maybe I should just climb the tree since you can't seem to figure out how to." _

"_I can so figure out how to!" Bakura exclaimed. _

"_Well, you've done a fine job of proving it!" Malik shouted._

_Bakura growled low, before marching back up to the tree, and climbing, yet again, to the first branch. _

"_When will this guy learn?" Malik asked himself. With a sigh, he walked over to the tree to study Bakura's new technique. _

"_Wow, he might actually make it to the second branch," Malik thought to himself, as he watched Bakura grab onto a much sturdier branch and pull himself up. _

_(half an hour later…)_

"_And he's almost to the fourth branch…" Malik sighed, nearly falling asleep standing up as he watched Bakura go from the third branch to the fourth. "Wow, ladies and gentlemen, it only took him half an hour to do so!" _

"_Well, it's rather hard to climb, when you keep getting pine needles in your eye!" Bakura snapped, pulling himself up onto the fourth branch. _

"_Well, deal with it and climb faster!" Malik snapped back. "I'm getting hungry." _

"_Well, there's a pond over to your left, just try and catch a fish," Bakura pointed towards a small pond that was about ten feet away. _

"_I don't have a fishing pole," Malik called up to him. _

"_Just use a pointy stick like they did in __Cast Away__," Bakura replied. "Well, if you think you're intelligent enough to use one." _

_Malik glared up at the tomb robber. "I am so intelligent enough to use a _

_stick!" _

_He glanced around the trunk of the tree for a fallen branch. He decided to use the one that had snapped off when Bakura tried to pull himself onto it. _

"_Hey thanks Bakura, that branch that snapped off because of you might have had more than one purpose," Malik called up. _

"_I can't even begin to describe the joy I feel in helping you," Bakura said sarcastically._

_Malik rolled his eyes and began to think. "Okay, just as they did in __Cast Away__…" Suddenly thinking of something, he called up to Bakura. "Hey, if I have to do the same thing they did in __Cast Away__; doesn't that mean I need a volleyball with a face drawn on it?" _

_As a response, Bakura threw a pinecone at Malik's head. _

_The tomb keeper glared up the tree. "Sheesh, I was just asking."_

_Bakura rolled his eyes, and continued climbing. _

_Malik, grumbling at this point, walked over to the pond, and grabbed a small rock from under water. Or, what he thought was a small rock…_

"_AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

_Malik pulled his hand out of the water instantly and began to shake it. _

"_Malik, what the hell is going on down there?" Bakura called; glancing down to see what the tomb keeper had done this time. He was very shocked to see Malik, hopping around the base of the tree, with a hermit crab stuck on his finger. _

"_Get it off!" Malik shrieked hysterically. "GET IT OFF!" _

_All Bakura could do was blink. Well, that and watch Malik continue to run around the tree. "Of all the times I don't have a camera," Bakura grumbled to himself. "Well, actually I do have one; it's just that Ryou has it. CURSE YOU HIKARI!" _

_(ten minutes later…)_

"_How stupid is he!?" Bakura screamed in his mind. "I mean, all he has to do is pull the damn thing off! How dense could you get!?" _

_Malik had at this point had made a nice deep circle around the base of the tree, while continuing to scream and shake his hand to the point where it looked like it was about to fall off. "BAKURA GET THIS THING OFF!" _

"_JUST PULL IT OFF YOUR FINGER YOU BAKA!" Bakura shouted down to him. _

"_No, it'll rip my finger off," Malik shrieked. _

"_No it wont you big baby, now pull it off!" Bakura yelled at him. _

_Finally plucking up the courage, Malik grabbed onto the hermit crab, and pulled it off his finger. He then threw it back into the pond. _

"_There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bakura asked from the tree. He was trying extremely hard not to smile. _

_Malik glared up at him…again. "Look at what that crab did to me!" _

_He held up his finger as high as he could, so Bakura could see from the tree. Sure enough, Malik's finger was bleeding, but it wasn't anything to bad. _

"_I think you'll live," Bakura told him. "Unfortunately." _

"_Oh shut up!" Malik snapped. He stuck his hand back in the pond, and this time grabbed a real rock. _

"_What do you need the stupid rock for anyway?" Bakura asked, continuing his climb. _

"_To sharpen the stick so I can catch a fish," Malik replied. "Didn't you tell me to catch a fish?" _

"_I told you to TRY and catch a fish if you were HUNGRY," Bakura corrected. _

"_Well, I am hungry, so I'm catching me a fish," Malik said firmly. _

_He walked over to the edge of the pond, and waded into the water; the now sharpened stick in his hand. _

_Bakura stopped climbing to watch. "I've got to see this," He thought to himself. _


	8. The Flashback part 2

Hey all you peoples of fanfiction

Hey all you peoples of , I've finally updated my story! Sorry it took so long. It took me a while to decide how to get Bakura and Malik to end up like they did in chapter four. But now that I've figured it out, we can move on. So, I am proud to present, The Flashback (Part Two)!

(A/N: I'd like to continue to thank all of my great reviewers. I really appreciate it. All that I ask is that you continue reviewing, and feel free to give me any tips or suggestions. Just remember, no flames please! If you also give me suggestions for what my next fan fic should be, I might turn it into a fic and post it. Some types of fics I most likely will do in the future are YGO, LOTR, XME (X men: Evolution), Van Helsing, Harry Potter, and Inuyasha. Thank you! )

Disclaimer: I still own nothing from YGO or any other TV show, movie, or book.

The Flashback (Part Two)

"Well, it sounds like you guys had quite a time," Yugi said snickering.

"Oh that's just the half of it," Malik grumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed," Bakura smirked. "Just wait until you hear how good of a fisherman Malik is…"

(Resume flashback and me typing in italics…which I really don't like by the way…)

_Bakura stopped climbing to watch. "I've got to see this," He thought to himself. _

_Malik stood as still as possible, his stick raised above his head with the point down. _

_After a few minutes of absolutely nothing of great importance, Malik suddenly whispered excitedly, "I see a fish! Bakura, I see a fish!" _

"_Well, don't just stand there," Bakura snapped. "Stab it!" _

_Following Bakura's command, Malik stabbed fiercely at the water. _

"_Hey, I think I stabbed it!" Malik screamed excitedly. "I stabbed it! I stabbed it! I stabbed…"His voice trailed off. _

"_What's wrong?" Bakura asked, confused. _

"_I don't think I stabbed the fish." _

"_What do you mean?" Bakura asked. "You were just screaming, "I stabbed it!" so why the sudden change?" _

"_Well, you see Bakura…," Malik began. _

_Bakura noticed something was wrong with his voice. It sounded as though he was forcing it to not crack. _

"_My mind told me I stabbed the fish, but my foot told me otherwise." _

_Malik pulled his foot out of the water and the stick came up with it. Sure enough, the stick was embedded in of Malik's shoe. _

"_Uh Malik," Bakura began. _

"_Yes?" Malik asked, his voice cracking slightly. _

"_I think you missed the fish." _

"_YA THINK!?" Malik screamed. He then began hopping up and down in pain while screaming, "MY FOOT! MY FOOT!" _

_Bakura simply watched Malik hopping around the pond, getting himself soaking wet._

"_You do realize that you're drenching yourself, right?" Bakura called down to him. _

"_HELLO, I HAVE A STICK STUCK IN MY FOOT! OR MAYBE YOU FAILED TO NOTICE!!" _

"_Sheesh Malik, you don't need to shout," Bakura said as though things like this happened every day. _

_The expression on Malik's face was one of mixed fury and pain. _

_Finally starting to get tired of hopping around, and getting wet, Malik yanked the stick out of his foot. _

_Bakura flinched as Malik did so. Sighing, he waited for the scream that he knew was going to come. "Five, four, three, two, one…" _

"_AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_(Meanwhile, where ever the rest of the gang are) _

"_Did you hear something?" Marik asked. _

"_Yeah, I thought I heard you say, 'Did you hear something?' " Kaiba snapped. "Of course it was difficult to tell when Yami's singing, well, TRYING to sing, 'I'm Henry the VII I am' in a rap rhythm."_

"_I'm Henry the VII I am!" Yami rapped loudly._

_(Cut back to Malik and Bakura)_

"_THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Malik screamed bending down to look at his foot. _

"_Oooh, is there blood?" Bakura asked excitedly, leaning down from the tree to see if he could find any red on Malik's shoe. _

_Of course, in his excitement, he leaned a little too far over and fell out of the tree with a crash for about the hundredth time. _

"_Bakura," Malik walked up to him. "You fell out of the tree…again." _

_Bakura glared up at the Egyptian. "Well, aren't you just so observant…hey, you weren't limping just now. What gives?" _

_Bakura glanced down at Malik's foot, which surprisingly showed no signs of bleeding. Now that he saw it closer, Bakura noticed that there wasn't even an indication that Malik's foot was even injured. _

"_I know," Malik said casually. "I just wanted to see if I could get you to fall out of the tree again. I was actually beginning to give up, and I almost just told you that nothing was wrong, but, hey! I guess patience really is the key to success!" _

_Bakura jumped up. "YOU MEAN THAT I JUST FELL ABOUT FIFTEEN FEET OUT OF A DAMN TREE, AND I DON'T GET TO SEE BLOOD!?" _

"_Yeah, that's just about it," Malik said smirking._

_Bakura stood there and blinked for a moment. _

_Malik glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow. _

_Without warning, Bakura tackled Malik and began strangling him while screaming, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID EGYPTIAN!" _

"_You realize that you're an Egyptian too, right?" Malik choked out. _

_Bakura just started to strangle him harder. In a matter of minutes, Malik was unconscious. _

"_There," Bakura said, glancing at Malik. "Now maybe I can climb in peace." _

_Glaring up and down the tree, Bakura yet again began his climb. _

_(fifteen minutes later…)_

"_Oh my aching head, shoulders, knees, and toes," Malik groaned as he sat up. "What the hell happened?" _

_He glanced around, realizing in a matter of seconds what the situation was. _

"_OHH YEEEAAAAAAH, Yugi and those other jackasses disserted Bakura and me. Wait a minute…where's Bakura!?" _

_He glanced around. "Oh crap, he's loose!" Malik exclaimed after seeing that Bakura was no where to be found. _

"_I'm in the tree you moron!" Bakura's voice called down to him. _

"_OH MY RA!" Malik shrieked. "THE TREE ATE BAKURA!"_

"_What in the seven layers of Hell are you talking about?" Bakura yelled. _

_Malik ran up to the tree. "Bakura?" _

"_What now?" _

_Malik poked the tree trunk. "This is freaky." _

"_You baka, I'm up here!" Bakura threw another pinecone down on Malik's head. _

"_Huh?" Malik looked up. _

_Bakura slapped his forehead. "Malik's such a blonde," He thought to himself. _

"_What are you doing up there?" Malik asked. _

"_Oh yeah," Bakura muttered to himself. "Such a blonde."_

_He quickly refreshed Malik's memory. _

"_Oh," Malik nodded. "Yeah, now I remember." _

_Bakura mentally slapped himself. "Goody, so does that mean you're going to try and fish again?" _

_Malik nodded. "Of course I am, I'm still starving." _

_Malik walked over to the pond, picked up his 'lucky' fishing stick, and wadded into the water again. _

_Bakura sighed to himself, and continued climbing. At this point, he had almost reached the place where he had been when Malik tricked him into falling out of the tree. _

"_That trick won't work this time Malik," Bakura thought to himself. "I'm not falling out of this tree for anything." _

_Meanwhile, Malik had spotted a fish. An extremely big fish to be exact. _

_Malik took aim, and plunged the stick into the water. "I GOT HIM!" _

_Bakura glanced down and saw Malik screaming excitedly, "I did it! I did it! And I didn't stab my shoe! I DID IT!" _

"_Well, what do you know?" Bakura said, watching Malik. "He really did it." _

_Malik pulled the stick out of the water, and a fish came along with it. It was indeed a big fish, and Malik had apparently stabbed it through the tail. _

"_Uh Malik," Bakura began. "I think you should look at the fish a little more carefully." _

_Instead of looking at the fish, Malik looked up towards Bakura. _

"_What'd you s-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malik screamed as he felt a strong pain in his leg. _

_He looked down to see what had happened, and noticed that the fish had bitten him, and the fish wasn't just a fish; it was a…_

"_PIRANHA!" Malik screamed, instantly dropping the stick. He took off running into the worst place he could have run: the center of the pond. _

_Bakura was staring wide eyed at Malik. "Oh ra…" He watched as Malik continued to scream and run. _

_The piranha that had been on the stick had wiggled free, and had apparently rounded up an army school of piranhas. All at once they attacked Malik, who shrieked, and fell over into the pond. _

"_Malik, are you okay!?" Bakura called down to him. _

_Malik was splashing wildly. After a few moments, he came up from underwater, and ran as fast as he could to shore. _

_Bakura could only blink at him once he came on shore. _

_The entire bottom of Malik's shirt was gone; his black pants were now cut into ribbon like sections from his knees down, and he had a fish stuck in his hair._

"_Did you find them yet?" Malik gasped, praying that Bakura had. _

"_Uh…" Bakura began. He glanced around. _

_Suddenly, he spotted some movement over towards their left. _

"_Hey, I think I see them!" _

_Malik looked up hopefully. "Are you serious?" _

_Bakura squinted his eyes to get a better look. Sure enough, he could faintly make out a short person with spiky hair with a whole bunch of people. _

"_Hey, I see Yugi…and Joey…and the baka pharaoh…and Ryou!" _

"_Do you see Marik?" Malik asked. _

"_Yep," Bakura answered back. "I found them!" _

_He jumped up and down excitedly. Of course, he accidentally missed the branch, and came falling out of the tree. After hitting several branches, he hit the ground with a crash. _

_Malik ran up to him. "You okay?"_

_Bakura's tan pants had been turned into tan shorts and his shirt had several holes in it. _

"_Sure…" Bakura answered. "Now let's give those little SOBs a piece of our minds!"_

_Malik nodded. "My thoughts exactly." _

_They both walked further into the woods, cackling evilly. _


	9. Tent Trouble

Hey Peoplonies! Did ya miss me? Did ya? Wait...don't answer that. Annnnnyway, I'm back again with another chapter to this fan fic of madness and insanity! I hope you all enjoy it. And don't forget to review! (no flames please!) But before I show you my new chapter, please allow me to thank some of my reviewers...

Moonlight-6056: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! hugs You are sooo nice. I appreciate your reviews more than anything. I also can't wait until you write a fan fic. I promise I'll be one of the first people to read/review it! Thanks again!

KrystalMountain: THANK YOU! I also appreciate your reviews more than anything. You're such a good writer, and I can't wait to see what fic you'll come out with next. I'll be reviewing you soon. Promise. And I can't help but say again; THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Metallic07: I would say 'thank you' but that would just be stupid. J/K. You know I appreciate your reviews. Well...sometimes anyway. I'll still never forgive you for that "I hate Pietro" remark. And if you don't update your fic soon, I'm going to just update it for you! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Eye-Of-Misery: I'd also love to thank you for your fantastic reviews. I'm so glad you like my stories. It really means a lot. Please continue to review, and like always, feel free to give me any tips or suggestions. Thankx!

Jessica: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are so nice. I promise, George will return. I've already worked out how. Although, you might have to wait awhile. Sorry I'm so slow with updating. I'll try to type faster. Thankx again, and please continue to review!

...I have so many other reviewers; I'm not able to thank everyone in this chapter. But I promise on the next chapter, I'll thank the others that I missed. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: As I've said before I don't own anything...do I really need to keep saying this? Because it just makes me fell sadder when I know that I don't own anything. starts to sniffle Why is the world so cruel? bursts into tears on Kaiba's shoulder

Kaiba: blinks Uh...bye! takes off running almost at Pietro's speed

Silverwitch07: doesn't notice that Kaiba's gone, and continues crying on an invisible shoulder

Tent Trouble

"Well, that sure was an interesting story," Joey said, glancing at Malik and Bakura.

"INTERESTING FOR YOU, MAYBE!" Bakura screamed. "IT WAS A LIVING HELL TO MALIK AND ME!"

"Didn't you say that already?" Serenity asked.

"...Did I?" Bakura blinked, trying to remember. "Oh well, if I did, I'm saying it again."

"Actually, Malik's the one who said it before, but that's beside the point." Yugi said.

"Exactly," Bakura said, and went to try and help Ryou put up the tent. However, instead of helping, he just made things worse.

"That pole doesn't go there," Ryou said suddenly.

"How do you know?!" Bakura snapped.

"Because if you put it there, the tent looks like a giant green banana," Malik snapped back.

"Hey, who invited you to be a part of this conversation?!" Bakura glared at him. "Besides, your tent looks worse than this one!"

"Well, at least it looks better than the pharaoh's tent," Marik snapped, joining the argument.

"You know Marik, when you think about it, that's not really saying a lot," Bakura said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...for once," Marik replied. "Heck, Kaiba's tent looks better than the pharaohs'"

"Thank you... wait, what's that supposed to mean!?" Kaiba glared.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Marik answered quickly. "Hey Bakura, I just noticed that your shoe is missing."

"I...know..." Bakura answered in a voice of forced calm. "It happened while Malik and I came through the woods to find you guys."

"Oooooh, what happened?" Ryou asked.

Bakura glared at him.

Malik started laughing.

"And what, pray tell, are you laughing at?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowing further.

"Oh come on Bakura, you gotta admit, it was pretty funny."

"Well, when a chipmunk that looks like Adolf Hitler wearing a clown suit runs off with one of your shoes, we'll see who's laughing then," Bakura snapped.

Suddenly, Kaiba gave a growl of frustration, and kicked the tent on the ground. "Alright, someone take over before I rip that thing to shreds."

"Hey Yugi, I got the tent up!" Yami jumped up and down, screaming excitedly.

"That's great Yami..." Yugi's voice trailed off as he looked at the tent.

"Uh, I might be going out on a long shot, but I don't think that's what you're supposed to do with it," Mokuba said, blinking.

Yami had wrapped the tent around himself, and turned it into what could only be a...

"Dress!?!" Marik could barely contain his laughter. "You're actually wearing, A DRESS!?!"

"A hoop skirt, to be exact," Ryou said, looking at how Yami had bent the poles, and looped them through the bottom of the 'skirt'.

The group blinked for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Yami just stood there, confused. "Uh, did I say something funny?"

Ryou and Malik were leaning on their yami's for support, who where overwhelmed with laughter.

Serenity was leaning on Joey, who laughed so hard that he fell over on top of Tristan, who had been lying on the ground, laughing loudly.

Téa was laughing on Yugi's shoulder, and he just looked up towards the sky and asked for about the millionth time, "Why did I get stuck with the idiotic yami!?!"

Mokuba was struggling to stand, while Seto was actually rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Mokuba thought to himself, before continuing to laugh.

Poor Yami continued to look highly confused.

"Yugi, what'd I do?" Yami asked, blinking.

Yugi just sighed, while Téa continued to laugh on his shoulder.

Yami continued blinking, until he felt something hit his leg. He looked down and was shocked to see Kaiba laying there, laughing like a maniac.

"Kaiba?" Yami bent down and poked him.

Kaiba forced open an eye, and looked up at Yami. Letting out a shriek of laugher, he fell back on the ground, laughing so hard that he was actually starting to cry.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Yami asked, mistaking his tears for real tears.

Kaiba didn't even hear Yami's question through his laughter and the laughter of everyone else.

Yami just blinked and glanced around at everyone. They were either leaning on someone for support, trying to stand, or on the ground.

"Uh, Bakura?" Yami tried to get an answer from Bakura as to why everyone was laughing so much.

He was also shocked at the fact that Bakura was even laughing at all. He'd never seen him laugh before, or Marik for that matter. "Marik? What's going on?" "Why is everyone laughing?"

Bakura and Marik, who had been trying to support their respective hikari's as well as themselves, fell over as soon as they looked at Yami's new outfit.

Yami still had no idea what was so funny.

Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore, and he walked up to his yami.

"Yami, why did you turn the tent into a dress, and put it on?" Yugi asked.

"Because," Yami said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It makes me fell pretty."

Yugi facefaulted.

Everyone else actually managed to stop laughing at that.

"Hey, you all stopped laughing...at the same time," Yami glanced at everyone. "You guys are freaky."

"Did you just say..."Bakura began.

"That you're wearing a tent for a dress..." Marik continued.

"Because it makes you fell _pretty_?" Kaiba finished.

"Uh...I think so," Yami said, scratching his head. "Yeah I...no wait, no I...wait, oh STUPID SHORT TERM MEMORY LOSS!"

"And I'd thought that I'd seen it all," Tristan sighed.

"Leave it to Yami to prove us wrong," Téa smacked her forehead.

"Uh Seto, do you want me to add this to the "Stupid things Yami had said/done" list?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded, still in disbelief as to what Yami just said. "That's got to be the stupidest thing on the list."

Mokuba quickly scanned the list after adding "Yami's wearing a tent for a dress".

"Yep, that about takes the cake," He answered.

"Cake? Where!?!" Marik instantly began searching around the clearing.

"Oh no you don't," Malik snapped. "You're not getting anymore sugar for the rest of your life!"

"Awww, you're no fun," Marik pouted.


	10. Sleeping Arrangements

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS

Well, I'm back yet again with another chapter of pure destruction and chaos! But before I say anything else, I really have to say, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!! Hugs You are the best people in the world! I guess now would be the perfect time to continue thanking all of my great reviewers….

Rckent: THANK YOU!! I'm soooooooo glad that you liked the fic. I have to say, I had a feeling that you'd like George. I promise he will return. I'll be sure to tell you when I've updated. Please continue reading and give me any tips you think I need. Thankx.

HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I'm glad to have you for a reviewer. You're review helps inspire me to continue writing. I promise, I'll have a Mokuba incident in either this chapter or the next. I have to wait for the opportune moment. Whenever I post that chapter, it will be dedicated to you! Please continue to review! Thankx.

Mariko: THANK YOU!! I'm also glad to have you as a reviewer. You have no idea how good it feels to know that people like your work. I'm sooooo glad that I have such a nice person reviewing me. Please continue to review if you can, and feel free to give me any suggestions or ideas.

Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: THANKS A BUNCH!! You've been a great reviewer. I'm so glad you've stuck with my story for so long. You have no idea how grateful I am. I hope you continue to read/review, and I'll try to update sooner. Thankx so much!

Inuyashapup: THANK YOU!! You're sooooo nice to me! I'm really glad you think my fic is funny. I promise I'll try and keep up the good work, and I'll update as soon as possible. Thankx again!

…Once again I'll have to thank the other reviewers in the next chapter that I didn't mention in the previous chapter or this one. And so, to be able to get there, I guess I should get to the new chapter. Now I give you…the new chapter! (Which amazingly I was able to post so soon!) I'm getting better at this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and I never will.

Sleeping Arrangements

"My dress," Yami sobbed as he watched his beloved dress being put up as a tent. "WHY!? Oh why is life so cruel and unfair!?"

"Will you get over the tent already!?" Kaiba yelled, really starting to get ticked off.

"But…but," Yami started to sniffle. "I was going to sleep in it."

"You can," Yugi said. "Just not as a dress."

Yami's face, which had brightened visibly when Yugi said he could sleep in the tent, fell when Yugi finished his sentence.

"Who is going to sleep in that tent anyway?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, now that we got the tents set up, we need to figure out who's sleeping where," Ryou added.

"Here," Serenity came around and gave everyone a torn piece of paper that was folded. "I wrote numbers on those from 1-4 and I've gone around and labeled the tents 1-4. Open up the papers and whatever number you have, that's the tent you'll be sleeping in."

"Wow, maybe you do have some common sense," Malik muttered. He slowly opened his paper and the number 3 was on it.

"What number did you get?" Bakura asked.

"I got 3," Malik held out the paper. "What'd you get?"

"I got 1," Bakura answered.

"So did I," Came Kaiba's voice.

"Then that must mean that there's only one other person that has the number 1." Bakura glanced around the group.

"Although I really don't like you Kaiba, I guess it's better than having to share a tent with…"

Bakura was cut off by Yami's voice saying, "Yes! I got a 1! I'm number 1!"

"…the pharaoh," Bakura finished his sentence with a groan.

Kaiba walked over to a random tree and started to bang his head on it while saying, "I hate my life."

"Seto," Mokuba came up to his brother. "This isn't fair, I have to share a tent with the dog," He complained.

"Oh great," Joey said. "I've got to share a tent with Kaiba's runt brother."

BANG!

Mokuba kicked Joey hard in the knee. (A/N: Go Mokuba!)

"OUCH!" Joey fell over in pain. "That hurt!"

"That's the whole point," Mokuba snapped, glaring at Joey.

"Why I ought to…" Joey never got to finish his sentence because at that moment, Kaiba came over and grabbed him by the neck.

"You ought to shut your big mouth before I rip it off your face!"

Kaiba let go of Joey and went back to banging his head on the tree.

Bakura decided to join him.

A few minutes later, Yami came over to chat with his tent mates.

"And we're going to stay up late, and tell ghost stories, and play truth or dare, and have a pillow fight, and roast marshmallows, and…"

"How about we just roast him instead?" Bakura muttered to Kaiba.

"If only," Kaiba sighed in return.

Then he turned to Yami. "You are so sleeping outside tonight."

"Oh yeah," Bakura agreed.

He sighed before saying, "Well, I guess I'd better see who my hikari is sharing a tent with."

He turned and walked off to find Ryou.

"Yeah, and I'm going to see who else Mokuba is sharing a tent with," Kaiba said quickly, and took off running; leaving Yami standing there alone.

Yami blinked for a few minutes before sighing and saying, "I miss George."

Meanwhile, Bakura had found Ryou standing next to Malik and Marik. Both hikaris looked like they were going to die.

"So, who do you have the pleasure of sharing a tent with?" Bakura asked.

Instead of getting a simple yes or no for an answer, Ryou threw himself down at Bakura's feet and started screaming, "OH JUST KILL ME NOW!"

Bakura blinked in shock.

So did Marik as he watched his hikari do the exact same thing.

"Uh, are you okay?" Bakura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Ryou looked up at him as though he was mental. "Do you think that I would have told you to kill me if everything was okay!?"

"What's wrong?" Marik asked in shock.

"We have to…" Malik began.

"Share a tent with…" Ryou continued.

"TÉA," They both finished dramatically.

Everyone gasped at that remark.

"OH NO!" Tristan screamed. "Anything but that!"

"Oh the humanity!" Joey wailed.

Bakura gave him a strange look. "Do you morons even know what we're talking about?"

"No, not really," Joey answered.

"Yeah," Tristan added. "We just heard Téa's name, so we knew it had to be something bad."

The others murmured similar excuses as to why they had gasped.

"We have to share a tent with her!" Ryou and Malik leaned on each other, and began to bawl their eyes out.

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Malik sobbed.

"Oh I don't know," Serenity answered. "Just lucky I guess."

"You set this up didn't you!?" Ryou and Malik accused.

"Not on purpose," Serenity said quickly. "But I did have to put someone with her."

"So who are you sharing a tent with?" Malik asked.

"Uh…Tristan and Yugi," Serenity answered.

"I KNEW IT!" Ryou exclaimed. "You did set this whole thing up!"

"Uh…no I didn't?" Serenity shrugged.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Malik glared.

"I say we tie her to a tree and use her as a piñata!" Ryou yelled.

"Oh goodie, I'll get the rope," Malik started to go over to his backpack, when Bakura stopped him.

"Hey, just be glad you don't have to share a tent with the pharaoh," Bakura said dully.

"You have to?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded, glaring. "So does Kaiba."

Ryou and Malik looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!?" Bakura screamed.

"You and Kaiba have to share a tent with Yami!" Ryou laughed.

"That's hilarious!" Malik snickered. "How on earth is that 'hilarious'!?" Bakura asked/yelled.

"Oh calm down Bakura," Marik said casually. "You'll at least get some good knife throwing practice."

"Who are you sharing a tent with, by the way?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, Joey and Mokuba," Marik answered.

"Oh great," Mokuba groaned, overhearing that statement. "Now I have to share a tent with a dog AND a psychopath."

"Sounds like you're in for a fun night," Tristan said.

"Oh yeah," Mokuba sighed. "I can hardly wait."

/

Here's the list of who's sleeping where if you couldn't figure it out.

Tent 1: Yami, Seto, and Bakura

Tent 2: Serenity, Tristan, and Yugi

Tent 3: Tea, Malik, and Ryou

Tent 4: Joey, Mokuba, and Marik


	11. I Didn't Know Raccoons Used Cell Phones

You know, when I first started writing this fic, I had no idea how long it was going to be. Well, my goal was to make it more than one chapter, because I thought that it would just be boring if I squeezed all of this into one big long chapter. Although, I never dreamed that I'd already be at chapter 11! Now that I have gotten this far, I'm trying to make a rough guess as to how many chapters I'll have when this is finished. I'd have to say that it will at least be about 15 chapters long. Most likely more, though. Not that I'm complaining. Writing fan fics is one of my favorite things to do. And I love hearing what others think of my writing. Speaking of which, I believe I have some reviewers to thank…

Thief King Bakura Sama Lover: THANK YOU!!! I'm so happy you liked my story so much! I promise I shall try not to fail you by putting up a chapter that is unworthy of your eyes. I hope you continue to read/review. I sometimes take a while to update, but don't worry. I always do in the end. Like I said before, keep reading/reviewing! Thankx.

Jailbreaker04: THANK YOU!!! I'm really glad you enjoyed my fic. I have to give you a bonus thanks, because you added my story to your favorites list! So, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!! I hope you continue to read my story, and more importantly, I hope you like it. Please continue to read/review. Thankx.

Pink Eyes White Dragon: I also owe you a huge THANK YOU!!! You also added me to your favorites list. I'm sooooo thrilled you liked my fan fic so much. Like I said before to Thief King Bakura Sama Lover, I sometimes don't' update for a while, but I have been getting faster. Please continue to read/review. Thankx.

Emily Singer. Fan of Ryou-kun: THANK YOU!!! You ALSO added my story to your favorites list! You rule! hugs Like always, I'm happy you enjoyed the fic so much. Please continue to read/review when you can. I'll be posting more chapters soon. Until next time! Thankx again!

…Like before, I'm still unable to thank everyone I want to in this chapter. But of course, in the next chapter, I'll try and thank the ones that I haven't been able to yet. Sorry if I don't get to you for a while. Your reviews still mean just as much to me as the others. Thank you so much! Also, those who I've thanked before in previous chapters, I still appreciate your reviews. I'll try and thank you individually when I get the chance. So, without a moment to spare, I'm proud to present my new chapter. And all you new readers please read/ review as well as those who have reviewed before. I never get tired of hearing what you think. Just please, don't flame me. Thankx. (A/N: I have to say, I give full credit to my dear friend Ice-Spirit Phoenix for this chapter...well, maybe partial credit, anyway. She told me about an incident similar to this one, and she suggested that I use it in my fan fic. Thankx Ice-Spirit Phoenix!!!!!!!!!)

I Didn't Know Raccoons Used Cell Phones

"So now that we have the sleeping arrangements down, what do we do now?" Malik asked.

"Yeah," The others began asking.

"What is wrong with you people!?!" Yugi shouted. "You sound like you've never been camping before in your lives!"

"Uh, I haven't," Kaiba stated.

"Well, you don't count," Yugi snapped. "You have a multi-million dollar company to run, so you don't have time."

"Actually, I've never been camping before either," Ryou spoke up. "And last I checked, I didn't have a multi-million dollar company."

"Me either," Malik remarked.

"Okay, so that's just three people," Yugi waved. "It's not like the rest of you have never camped before."

"Actually Yugi," Téa began. "I haven't been camping before either."

"So it four people," Yugi scoffed.

"Um, Yugi," Serenity began. "I've never camped before either."

"Five…" Yugi slowly looked at the others who hadn't spoken.

"Well, since my hikari has never been camping, I obviously haven't either," Bakura snapped.

"Dido," Marik added.

"Seven…" Yugi was now looking almost desperate for someone to say that they have had previous camping experience.

"I take it you've never been camping before either?" Yugi looked at Mokuba.

"You got it," Mokuba answered.

"Okay, who here has never gone camping before?" Yugi asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

Yugi sighed. "That's what I thought."

"You know Yugi, we haven't ever been camping before either," Yami piped up.

"HA!" Bakura pointed at Yugi. "You shouldn't be talking."

"Yami!" Yugi glared at his darker half.

"What? It's true," Yami shrugged.

Everyone else glared at Yugi.

"I hate you all!" Yugi screamed, and stormed off into the tent he was sleeping in.

"But, you never answered my question," Malik protested.

"Oh sorry," Yugi came back out. "What was the question?"

Malik sighed before answering, "I asked what we were supposed to do now that we have the sleeping arrangements figured out?"

"Well, there's lots of things we can do," Yugi said. "We could go for a hike, or climb some trees, or play a game or…"

"Playing a game?" Kaiba interrupted. "We can really play a game?"

"Yeah, sure," Yugi answered. Then he suddenly realized that something was very wrong.

"You want to play a game, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do," Kaiba replied. "On my cell phone, that is."

He ran over to his briefcase and pulled out his cell phone.

"You brought a cell phone!?!" Everyone but Mokuba yelled at him.

"Yeah, so?" Kaiba answered, starting to push numbers on the phone.

"We could have called Mr. Motou for some more tents so that we wouldn't have to share!" Tristan yelled.

"We could have ordered a pizza from Pizza Hut!" Bakura shouted.

"Yeah, and we could have called Bozo the Clown and Britany Spears to come perform for us!" Yami exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone stared at him.

"And you morons wonder why I didn't tell you about my phone," Kaiba smacked his forehead.

"Well, just don't let Yami use it," Yugi said simply.

"Yugi, you're supposed to be on my side," Yami complained.

"Yeah well, you're not the one with the cell phone," Yugi answered.

"I guess you got a point…" Yami said.

"DIE MR. PACMAN!" Kaiba yelled at his cell phone that was now beeping.

The rest of the group just stared at him.

"Don't ask," Mokuba shook his head. "Just don't even ask."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," The rest of the group inched away from Kaiba.

"Hey lookie!" Yami screamed. "It's a raccoon!"

The group, with the exception of Kaiba, all turned and saw a small raccoon sitting a few feet away.

"Awww come here little guy," Yami cooed. "I just want to pet you."

"Uh, does he know that raccoons carry rabies?" Ryou asked.

"Obviously not," Bakura replied. "But that doesn't mean that we have to tell him that." He nodded towards the pharaoh.

"You know, this would be another good thing to add to our list of ways to eliminate Téa," Ryou whispered thoughtfully. "Lock her in a cage that's filled with rabid raccoons, while we sit there, eat popcorn, and watch her get attacked."

"Ooooh, I like that," Bakura pulled out a small notebook and quickly wrote it down.

"You know, I like it when you have evil thoughts," Bakura smirked. "Especially when they're as good as this one."

Ryou smiled. "Even hikaris can be evil sometimes."

Bakura nodded. "Yes…there just might still be hope for you yet."

"Kaiba, why did you even bring the cell phone in the first place?" Joey asked. "I mean, who were you going to call from all the way out here?"

"I'm not the one doing the calling," Kaiba answered, no longer playing Pac Man. "I'm waiting for a very important business call."

All of a sudden, the cell phone started to vibrate while playing a tune that was oddly similar to the Flintstones theme song.

"Well, that was perfect timing," Kaiba said, before answering his phone.

"Did I just hear the Flintstones theme song a few seconds ago?" Yami asked excitedly, looking away from the raccoon. "I love the Flintstones!"

Yugi sighed and smacked his forehead. "Yes Yami, I know you do. That's why you always wake me up at 3:00 in the morning on weekdays to watch it with you!"

"You bet I do!" Yami nodded.

He turned around to go try and play with his raccoon friend, when he realized that it was gone.

"Rocky?" Yami looked around. "Rocky, where did you go?"

"Uh, isn't Rocky a squirrel?" Tristan asked.

"Well, it's a raccoon now," Malik said as he watched Yami run around frantically looking for the raccoon.

They were all distracted when Kaiba screamed suddenly.

The group turned around to see what happened.

They were all shocked to see the raccoon making a chattering noise into Kaiba's cell phone, which was now in his paws.

"HEY! Give me back my cell phone you furry little rodent!" Kaiba screamed at the raccoon.

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba?" A mans voice on the other line could be heard.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE NOW!" Kaiba started to chase the raccoon, which still held on tightly to the mini phone.

The raccoon began to chatter back at Kaiba.

"Hey, now that wasn't very nice!" Marik snapped.

"You speak raccoon?" Serenity looked up at him. "No, but I can still tell that the raccoon said something mean."

"You little son of a…"Kaiba continued to yell at the raccoon.

"What did you say to me Mr. Kaiba!?" The voice on the phone yelled.

"Not you!" Kaiba snapped. "The stupid raccoon that's got my phone!"

"Hey! Rocky is not stupid!" Yami snapped.

"Isn't Rocky a squirrel?" The voice on the phone asked.

"See!" Tristan exclaimed. "He knew it too!"

"I don't care what its name is!" Kaiba screamed. "All I know is that I'm having barbecued raccoon for dinner tonight!"

"Noooooo! Run Rocky! Run!" Yami screamed frantically.

"Why is it that the pharaoh somehow befriends every animal we come across?" Malik asked.

"You noticed that too?" Bakura asked. "Did you also notice how he always gives them a weird name?"

"Yeah, I wondered about that too!" Malik nodded.

"I'm beginning to think he's finally snapped," Marik spoke up.

"You're just _beginning_ to notice that!?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Sheesh yami, I knew you were slow on the up take, but I didn't think you were THAT slow!" Malik added.

"YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" Kaiba continued screaming at the top of his lungs. "YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FURRY LITTLE NECK OF YOURS!"

"Rocky!" Yami shouted; now chasing Kaiba. "Leave Rocky alone Kaiba!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" Kaiba completely ignored Yami's pleas, and continued to chase the raccoon.

"Kaiba!" Yami threatened. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Yeah right," Kaiba scoffed. "As if you could!"

"Alright then," Yami yelled. "You asked for it." He quickly grabbed one of the bags as he ran past the tents, and began to try and whack Kaiba with it.

"Hey, that's my bag!" Joey exclaimed, suddenly recognizing the object in Yami's hands. "Get back here Yami!" He too joined the chase.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kaiba yelled back at Yami while continuing to chase the raccoon while dodging Yami, only by now he had gotten his hands on a two by four.

"Where'd Kaiba get that two by four?" Bakura asked.

The rest of the group shrugged.

"That's it Yami!" Joey screamed. "If you won't stop on your own free will, I'll just have to stop you by force!"

Suddenly, he launched himself at Yami, grabbing the ancient pharaoh's legs.

The momentum of the force from Joey and Yami's running caused them both to go flying forward, and crashing into Kaiba. The great amount of energy caused all three of them to go sailing straight at the raccoon. With a crash, they all fell to the ground in a tangled up heap.

The rest of the group came running over.

"Joey, are you alright?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, gently poking Yami's sprawled out arm.

"Seto, can you hear me?" Mokuba asked; his eyes full of concern.

"Can't…breathe…" Seto choked out. "Idiot and mutt…too heavy...need to go on diets."

Serenity and Tristan pulled Joey off of Yami, Kaiba, and Rocky.

Yugi, Téa, Ryou quickly pulled Yami up after.

Mokuba went over next, and he, with Bakura and Malik's help, managed to get Kaiba on his feet.

Marik, since he was the only one left, went to pull up the raccoon.

"Uh Yami," Marik began. "I think something might be wrong with Rocky."

The raccoon was completely flattened to a pancake.

"Rocky!!!" Yami sobbed. "NO!!!!!!!!!!! Why does this always happen to me!?"

"Maybe because you're the one always trying to befriend wild animals?" Ryou suggested.

"Uh Kaiba," Marik began again. "I think there's something you need to see too."

He held up the crushed cell phone.

"My cell phone!" Kaiba screamed. "NO!!!" He snatched it out of Marik's grip. "This can't be! That was a VERY important business deal I needed to finish. NO!"

Kaiba fell to his knees, and began to sob hysterically.

"Oh no!" Malik screamed.

"What now?" The rest of the group asked.

"That cell phone was our only means of communication with civilization!"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else fell to their knees as well, and began crying their eyes out.

So there they all knelt; Yami weeping over Rocky, Kaiba sobbing over his business deal, and the rest crying over the loss of the cell phone.


	12. Attack of the Chipmunks

Hello again! I, Silverwitch07, am back with another new chapter that is full of destruction and psychotic mayhem! Wow, my two favorite things! Hehehe, just kidding. I like chaos and madness a lot better! Lol. Anywho, before I begin, I have to thank more of my reviewers as always….

Ice-Spirit Phoenix: THANK YOU! I'm glad you liked the way I did the chapter. I tried to make sure that I wrote it as you would have. (Key word is 'tried' there) And like I've said before, I love your new fic. Other readers that are reading this; please read Ice-Spirit Phoenix's fics. They're all great. I particularly recommend her newest fic. Thankx again, Ice-Spirit Phoenix!

Thief King Bakura Sama Lover: THANK YOU! I'm sooooo glad you continue to read/review my story! Speaking of your review, I just wanted to let you know that I'd be honored to have my fan fic be on your website. I'm just so thrilled that you enjoyed it so much! Thanks again!

REBD: THANK YOU! I'm so pleased that you liked my fic so much. I hope that you continue to read/review. I'll try to keep the fic as funny as I possibly can. If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. Thankx again!

KrystalMountain: THANK YOU! I'm really glad that you still keep in touch with my fic. Of course, I'm also glad you liked it so much. Please continue to r/r. Thankx! (Also, I'm really sorry that you lost all of your saved fan fics.)

…Well, I was able to thank more of my wonderful reviewers in this chapter, and I'll continue to thank all of you in my other chapters. New reviewers are most welcome. Please continue to read/review. Thankx a ton!

-Silverwitch07

(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I went faster for a while, but now I guess I'm going back to my slow pace. I promise I'll try and speed it up again!)

Disclaimer: Grrr…I don't like these things. Anyway, I STILL don't own anything, so no one can sue me.

Attack of the Chipmunks

After crying a total of about four hours, the group somehow managed to pull themselves together.

"Man, I didn't realize how late it was getting out here," Joey remarked as he watched the now setting sun. "I guess it'd be about time to start a campfire or somethin'."

"FIRE!" Bakura and Marik exclaimed excitedly.

"No fires for you two," Ryou said sternly.

"Yeah, especially after what happened the last time you bakas got your hands on flammable objects," Malik added.

(Flashback)

_(At Malik's house)_

"_Marik, what is that?" Malik asked, glancing at the rather large object in his Yami's hands. "Um, I believe it's called a flamethrower," Marik answered, turning it in his hands, looking for the 'on' button. "Oh, okay," Malik said, and walked into the living room. "Wait…A FLAMETHROWER!" He ran back into the room just in time to see his yami set the kitchen table on fire. "Yami what did you do!?!" Malik screamed in alarm. "Uh, I think I just set the table on fire…COOL!" Marik ran around the burning table while doing an Indian-like war dance. "Isis is going to kill me," Malik thought to himself, as he ran up to try and grab hold of his yami's shirt. Marik just laughed like a maniac and ran out the door. _

_(At Ryou's house)_

"_Bakura give me that flamethrower right now!" Ryou shouted at his yami, who had somehow also gotten his hands on a flamethrower. "Never!" Bakura cried insanely. "Burn! Must burn house to the ground!" "Oh crap," Ryou muttered. "Well, seeing as how I'm not going to be able to stop him, I might as well save what few possessions I own that actually are meaningful to me." He quickly ran upstairs, and grabbed three things: his Change of Heart card, his Madonna poster, and his "I'm going to destroy Téa because no one else has yet and I want to get credit for it" plan. Then, quickly dashing down the stairs, he ran out of the house, just as he heard Bakura scream, "Down with the couch! Down with the coffee table! Down with everything!!!" _

_(Later, in a random park type thing)_

_Both looking back at their now burning houses, Malik and Ryou didn't notice the other running straight at the other, and ended up colliding with a crash. "Ouch…oh hey Malik," Ryou said when he realized who it was. "Sorry, I didn't see you." "That's okay," Malik replied. "I'm sorry too. I was a little preoccupied with my burning house." "Me too," Ryou remarked. "Really?" Malik asked. "Did your yami by any chance get his hands on a flamethrower?" Bakura's voice could be heard from a distance, cackling evilly. "I'll take that as a yes," Malik sighed, answering his own question. "So, while our yamis destroy our houses, how about we go to the arcade?" Ryou suggested. "Sounds good to me," Malik answered. The two hikaris walked off to the arcade, while their yami's mad laughter could be heard echoing off of every wall, car, building, or any other solid object. "Hey, let's go burn Kaiba's house next!" Bakura shouted when he and Marik met up after burning their hikari's houses. "Yeah, that should be fun!" Marik exclaimed. _

(End flashback)

"Where'd you guys get those flamethrowers, anyway?" Ryou asked.

"E-bay," Bakura and Marik replied simply.

"Figures," Malik muttered. "I knew teaching you how to use the internet was a bad idea!"

"Well, whether you guys can use fire or not, we're still going to need a campfire," Yugi said. "So, let's all go and find some firewood."

"Yippee Skippy," Kaiba said sarcastically. "Exactly what I wanted to do after my cell phone got crushed, and my business deal lost."

"You too?!" Yami asked excitedly.

"Oh someone just shoot me now!" Kaiba screamed. "Anyone, just shoot me now!"

Suddenly, a pinecone came flying out of nowhere, and hit Kaiba directly on the head. The group all stared at the stunned CEO, as they watched him blink in shock.

"Uh Seto," Mokuba began awkwardly. "…did you just get hit in the head with a pinecone?"

Seto bent down to pick up the rather large, brown, pokey item that had hit him, while beginning to turn it around in his fingers, still bewildered.

"Yes Mokuba," Seto replied after a moment of shock. "I believe the evidence suggests that I did."

"Who threw it at him, though?" Téa asked.

The group looked at each other.

"Joey…"

"Hey, as much as I'd love to take credit for it, I didn't throw the pinecone," Joey held up his hands. "Honest."

"Then who…"

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught their attention.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Serenity asked, grabbing onto Joey's arm.

Another rustle is heard.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Marik screamed hysterically, jumping onto Mokuba's back.

"Hey, get off-," Mokuba fell over onto Yami's feet; unable to hold up Marik.

"AIEEEEEEEEE!" Yami screamed like a girl and jumped about a foot in the air, and into Kaiba's arms; screaming hysterically, "Save me Kaiba!"

"As if," Kaiba snapped, quickly holding Yami in front of himself as a human shield. "You're not the one who got attacked with a pinecone. And besides," he added. "I hate you."

"You're so mean Kaiba," Yami sniffled.

"And you're so retarded," Kaiba replied.

"Save me Yugi!" Téa screamed frantically. She quickly ducked down behind him.

"Uh Téa, I think Yugi's a little to short to be hiding behind," Tristan said. "See, you gotta hide behind someone like Serenity, who is taller than 4 ft. 3."

"Hey," Yugi snapped, glaring at Tristan.

"You mean like how you are hiding behind her?" Téa raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Tristan nodded, hiding behind Serenity, who was cutting off her brothers' circulation by squeezing his arm so tight.

"I'll show you 4 ft. 3," Yugi muttered, and tackled Tristan.

"Okay this is ridiculous," Bakura snapped. "I guess I'm the only brave soul left, seeing as how everyone else is hiding behind each other and-"

He was cut off by the sudden SNAP of a twig.

"Save me Ryou!" Bakura dove behind Ryou, who was already hiding behind Malik.

"If you're the only brave soul we have left Bakura, then we're all doomed," Marik said plainly, obviously overhearing Bakura's previous comment.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't jump into the arms of a 12 year old; who you are squishing just so you know," Bakura snapped back. (A/N: I'm not exactly sure how old Mokuba is, but 12 seems like a good age to me.)

"Oh sorry," Marik said, getting off of Mokuba, who's face was now implanted into the ground.

"That's okay," Came the muffled reply.

"Hey, where's Mokuba?" Seto asked, suddenly realizing that his brother was missing.

"Uh, I think Marik squashed him," Yami the Human Shield replied.

"WHAT!?!"

Seto ran over to where Marik was standing, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you do to my brother!?"

"Uh, can I take the 5th on that question?" Marik asked semi-innocently.

"I'm down here Seto," Mokuba's muffled voice answered.

Seto quickly pulled up Mokuba, who had a face full of dirt.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked, brushing his brother off.

"Yeah, other than the fact that I just got flattened by a psychopath who jumped into my arms when he heard that rustle in the bushes," Mokuba answered.

"Good," Seto replied. The CEO then turned his gaze to Marik, and began to death glare at him.

"Uh, I just remembered," Marik began nervously "I have to go and, um, walk my grandma's dog, so see ya!"

He ran as fast as he could behind Malik.

"Hey, why am I in the front?" Malik asked, just suddenly realizing that Bakura, Ryou, and his Yami were all behind him.

"Because if another pinecone comes flying out at us, we won't get hit with it," Bakura answered simply. "And by 'we', I mean Ryou, Marik, and I."

"What about me?" Malik asked angrily.

"Well, chances are you're going to get hit in the head with a pinecone," Marik answered, stating the obvious.

Malik smacked his forehead. "Oh never mind, I'm not even going to argue."

"Hey, what's that?" Serenity asked suddenly. She pointed a finger at a large shadow on a random tree trunk.

"It's a bear!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It's a wolf!" Téa screamed in horror.

"It's a life-size Barbie!" Yami shrieked.

"No Yami," Yugi sighed. "That's what you keep in your bedroom."

"Oh yeah…" Yami nodded. His face suddenly turned pale. "She escaped!!!"

Yugi slapped himself in the face. "Why did I have to get the millennium puzzle?"

"It's not a Barbie, you baka!" Kaiba shouted. "It's a…"

His voice trailed off as the creature came forward.

"CHIPMUNK!?!" The rest of the group finished.

"Hey!" Bakura shouted suddenly. "That's the chipmunk that stole my left shoe!"

"It can't be," Malik interrupted. "That chipmunk looked like Hitler in a clown suit remember? This one looks like Madonna in a GI Joe outfit."

"Oh yeah," Bakura said, his memory suddenly coming back to him. "Never mind then."

"That's the thing that threw a pinecone at me!?!" Kaiba screamed.

"Either it was her, or one of the other chipmunks," Joey answered.

"What other chipmunks?" Mokuba asked.

"Those over there."

Joey pointed to where an entire army of chipmunks also dressed in GI Joe outfits that were coming towards them with pinecones in their paws.

"Uh guys," Malik began, slowly walking backwards. "I think we should take off running and screaming like maniacs now."

"My thoughts exactly," Bakura remarked.

He took off running into the woods, screaming his lungs out.

Malik shortly followed with Ryou, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, Téa, Serenity, Joey, Yugi, and Yami behind him.

The Madonna chipmunk and her army quickly followed, and proceed to attack with a seemingly endless supply of pinecones.

"Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he ran next to his hikari.

"Yes… Bakura…?" Ryou panted.

"I just had an idea," Bakura gasped as he ran.

"What?" Ryou asked breathlessly.

"I wonder if they'd leave us alone if we gave them Téa."

"That's brilliant!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Bakura asked.

"It'd be my pleasure," Ryou grinned evilly. He 'accidentally' stuck his foot out in front of Téa as she ran, which caused her to slam into the ground.

"Well?" Ryou glanced at his yami.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Bakura smirked.


	13. Random Insanity

Well, I finally did it. I finally successfully found the perfect way to torture/eliminate Téa. By giving her to the army of chipmunks, I have not only given myself and people who read this fan fic peace, I have also given it to the rest of the gang that had the misfortune of knowing her! I really always pity them for having to put up with her all the time. But fear no more! Throughout the rest of this fic, I'm going to make sure that Téa is tortured, no matter what. Unfortunately, by torturing her, I can't exactly kill her off as I wanted to. But don't worry. As I said before, she will be tortured beyond reason.

(A/N: I'm terribly sorry to all of my reviewers who thought she was dead. Normally, I'd just let her be dead, but I'm still going to use her for torture purposes. So, sorry again. But if you have your own idea as to how you want her tortured, just let me know in a review, and I'll do my best to include it in a chapter. Thankx.) And speaking of reviewers…

Thief King Bakura Sama Lover: THANK YOU!!! I felt really bad that you felt that I gave your hikari a better review than you, so this is to make up for it. I didn't realize that you had also put me on your favorites list, but now that I know you have…THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! You are really one of the nicest reviewers I have, and I hope you continue to read/review my fic. Thankx again! (I hope this makes up for it. Even if it's only a little bit, I still want to make it up to you.)

Mimi and Kiki: THANK YOU! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy that you enjoyed my fic. You're so nice! So, I take it you liked George and Rocky? Well, there might be a chance that you get to see them again. But shhhhhh…don't tell anyone. On second thought, since anyone could read this, go ahead and tell people. Just promise that you'll continue to R&R. Thankx.

Jailbreaker04: THANK YOU! You're yami pushed you into the army of chipmunks!?! NEVER FEAR! I SHALL SAVE YOU!!!! (Falls over on face) Owww…maybe you'd be better off if I wasn't the one to save you. Lol. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. You and your yami both ROCK! Thankx. And don't forget to R&R!!!

Celeb'ronyo: THANK YOU! It makes me feel good to know that I made someone laugh. I like to make people laugh. Laughter is good. And I know I sound like I'm insane right now, but…anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews. Please continue to R&R. Thankx.

LisaTheHedgehog: THANK YOU! I also feel sorry for Yami when I write a new chapter and make him do something stupid. But hey, it's funny right? Anyway, I'm so glad that you liked my fic. If you have the time, please continue to R&R. Thankx.

Malik's Mistress: THANK YOU! I'm REALLY glad you pointed out the parts you liked. That way I can try to have more parts like the previous ones, only I'll try to make them even funnier. From what I can tell, you seem to like the stuff that Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik do. If that's the case, then you needn't worry about those people doing funny things. Just wait and see what's to come. . Thankx again, and don't forget to R&R.

…sorry again if I didn't have enough room to thank all of my fabulous reviewers. As always, I will give my thanks in future chapters, so never fear! And of course, new reviewers are more than welcome to read my fics. Just remember to review please!

(A/N 2: Since I forgot to mention this in my first authors note, I'd like to add that after you read/review, could you please read my friend Ice-Spirit Phoenix's fic. And don't forget to leave really nice reviews! Thank you.)

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, and everyone is happy.

Random Insanity

"I think we lost 'em," Joey gasped as he and the rest of the group returned to the campsite after their little encounter with the chipmunk army.

"Yeah, and it only took us about 20 minutes," Yami reported happily.

In response, he got only groans and a rather nasty hand gesture from Bakura and Kaiba.

"Wow Yami, your tent mates sure do seem to like you," Malik said, glancing from Bakura, to Kaiba, and back to Yami.

"Hey, are we missing someone?" Serenity asked suddenly, glancing around the group.

"Not that I can tell," Ryou winked at Bakura, who smirked back.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure everyone who's anyone is here…well, not counting the pharaoh, of course."

"Obviously," Kaiba added, clearly not really caring who, if anyone was truly missing. The way he saw it, if someone was missing, that meant that there would be one less person he'd have to put up with.

"You guys sound like you don't even care," Tristan said frowning.

"Well, as long as it's not Mokuba that's missing, I really don't care," Kaiba replied.

"Hey, where is Mokuba?" Yugi asked, realizing that the raven haired twelve-year-old was nowhere to be found.

Seto's face went white, and a look off pure terror was on his face.

"MOKUBA!?"

The blue-eyed CEO of Kaiba Corp. began running around in circles like a headless chicken, screaming at the top of his lungs for his brother.

"Man, Seto's secretary would have a field day if she could see this," A voice said from behind Yugi.

The group all turned around only to come face-to-face with the younger Kaiba, who had a half-full pixie stick in his hand.

"Mokuba, where were you?" Ryou asked.

"In the tent eating pixie sticks," Mokuba replied, pointing over his shoulder at tent 4. "I put two king size bags of them in my bag before I left the Kaiba Mansion."

"Hey Kaiba," Joey called out to the still severely panicked CEO. "You do realize that Mokuba is standing right here, right?"

"What?" Seto stopped running, and looked over at the group. Sure enough, his brother was standing there with a rather confused look on his face.

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, and quickly pulled his brother into a death-grip hug. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

"Uh Seto, as flattered as I am that you were so worried about me, your hugging me too tight, and I can't breathe," Mokuba choked.

"Sorry," Seto quickly let go, and Mokuba gasped for air.

"Thank you."

"So now is everyone here?" Marik asked.

"Yep, I'd say so," Joey replied. "So, what do you all want to do now?"

"Well, seeing as how it's so dark out, don't you think we should get a campfire started?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah!" Bakura and Marik quickly shouted in agreement, and they began to jump up and down in excitement. "Let's start a fire!"

"Alright, but first let me remind certain members of the group…" Yugi glanced at Bakura and Marik as he continued. "…that when we start a campfire, we are NOT trying to start a forest fire. Nor are we trying to set other people or animals IN the forest on fire."

Bakura and Marik's jumping ceased, and the grins on their faces disappeared and were replaced by frowns and pouts.

"Aw, you're no fun."

"Hmm…" Yugi had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I still feel like someone's missing."

"Well, it sure does seem a bit quieter," Kaiba remarked. "Well, besides the baka pharaoh."

"Why are people so mean to me?" Yami sobbed.

"Why does it still feel like we're missing someone?" Yugi asked, clearly starting to get agitated by not being able to figure it out.

"Are you sure we're even missing anyone?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know. But for some reason it feels like we are…"

(Meanwhile in some unknown location…)

"YUGI! YAMI! SOMEONE! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" Téa screamed; currently hanging upside down by her ankles from a tree.

"Silence, evil being!" The Madonna-looking chipmunk whacked Téa over the head with a shoe.

"Hey, that looks like Bakura's left shoe," Téa said in a wobbly voice before passing out.

"It's about time she shut up," One of the head general chipmunks snapped.

(Back at the campsite…)

"Well, I think you're going crazy, because clearly everyone is here," Bakura snapped at Yugi.

"Yeah," Yugi shrugged. "That must be it."

"Okay, well now that we have that settled, can we PLEASE get a campfire going so we can actually see?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"I'll start it!" Bakura and Marik said quickly.

Ryou and Malik shot both of them looks.

"What?" Both spirits looked at them innocently…well, as innocent as those two can look.

"Need I remind you about what Yugi said earlier?" Ryou asked.

"Nani?" Bakura and Marik looked confused. "Sorry, but we weren't exactly paying attention to what Yugi said earlier."

"Do you ever?" Malik asked, smacking his forehead.

"No, not really," Came the reply.

"I didn't think so."

"Hey, I'm freezing my butt off over here!" Tristan snapped from where he was sitting on the ground a few feet away. "Can someone PLEASE get a fire going here instead of just sitting on the ground, talking about it!?!"

"Who's going to go get the firewood?" Yugi asked.

"Make Yami do it," Bakura snapped. "It'll at least be a few minutes I won't have to spend with him from how long I already have to."

"My thoughts exactly," Kaiba nodded.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Marik exclaimed. "That baka pharaoh will probably end up getting himself lost out there. Or if he somehow miraculously manages to find firewood, he'd most likely end up knocking himself unconscious with it before he managed to find his way back!"

"Okay, Yami is getting the firewood," Kaiba and Bakura said in unison.

"Aye, aye captain," Yami saluted in a sailor suit. "I shall go into the storm and capture the little mermaid that stole the blue heart-shaped thing on the chain that the old lady dropped into the ocean when Moby Dick ate the Titanic!"

(The only thing that can be heard is crickets chirping)

"Yami…" Mokuba began after a few minutes of silence. "I have three questions for you:

1. Do you realize that all we asked you do was get us firewood so we could start a fire!? and…

2. Where'd you get that sailor uniform? and…

3. What the hell are you on!?!"

"Oh he's not on anything Mokuba," Kaiba remarked. "He was just born with the brain of a…oh wait, he wasn't born with a brain! That's the problem!"

"My Yami does so have a brain…" Yugi snapped.

Yami was currently sitting cross legged on the ground, moving a finger rapidly up and down on his lips, making the weird sound that normally occurs when this 'intelligent' procedure is preformed.

"…He just doesn't use it very often."

"Obviously," Malik raised an eyebrow at the former pharaoh. "And my family actually waited 5000 years for this guy!?! I knew I was onto something when I rebelled against them!"

"That's scary, if that's the case," Kaiba remarked. "Because that means that you're the only sane person in your family."

"I know!" Malik exclaimed, oblivious to what Kaiba had meant by his remark. "And Isis said that _I _needed help!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, what'da think? I was going to try and update around Christmas, but I never got around to it. So I decided to update it now for New Years Eve...even if it is a little early. Well,I hope you enjoyed it, andHappy New Year!!!


	14. Of Campfires and Pixie Sticks

Hello again! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy with school, my birthday, and everything, so I haven't had much time two write chapters for my fics. But don't worry. I'm back now to continue the insanity. If you all couldn't tell, I was suffering from a minor case of writers block in the last chapter. That's why nothing too exciting happened. I promise I'll try to do better in this and other chapters, though. Now, I believe I have quite a few wonderful people to thank…

Mizz-Serenity-Wheeler: THANK YOU!!! I'm so glad that you enjoyed my fic. Also, I can assure you that I was more than happy to get rid of Téa for you and everyone else who read my fic. Like I said, I'm so happy you liked the fic. Please continue to R&R. Thankx.

????????: THANK YOU!!! I feel bad because I don't know you're name or at least a pen name so I can thank you properly, but I still thank you none the less. This chapter should answer a few of your questions, and if it doesn't, I'm sure that future chapters will. Please continue to R&R. Thankx.

Phoenix-maker: THANK YOU!!! It makes me feel so good to know that you think that my fic is funny. I like to make people laugh, and I'm glad my fic helps to do so. If you have the time, please continue to R&R so that I can hopefully continue to make you laugh. Thankx.

Mae: THANK YOU!!! I'm also pleased that you found my fic humorous. I completely agree that Yami is indeed a 'unique' pharaoh. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to live in Egypt with him as your trusted ruler…on second thought, I'd rather not think about it. Anyway, please continue to R&R. Thankx.

Utah's Shadowed Moon: THANK YOU!!! I really appreciate your nice review. It makes me feel so loved…okay, maybe I'm going a little too overboard. Anywho, I just wanted to thank you for your great review and please be sure to continue to R&R. Thankx.

…Well, like always, I'm not able to thank everyone with just one chapter, so if I didn't mention your name in this chapter, I'll be sure to mention it in the next chapter. Well, enjoy the new chapter, and be sure to R&R. Thankx.

Of Campfires and Pixie Sticks

Yami had "volunteered" to go into the woods to get some fire wood, and had yet to return.

"What's taking that baka so long?" Malik snapped, rubbing his hands together to try and keep warm.

It was pitch dark out, and all the group could see of each other was their eyes; most of which were narrowed.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't get back here in the next two minutes…" Bakura began in a threatening voice; but ended up sighing at the end. "… The idiot probably got himself lost."

To his right, Kaiba gave a growl of frustration, and his icy blue eyes flashed. "I don't know if I should be happy about this or not."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked from Kaiba's other side.

"Well, on the one hand, I'm angry about Yami getting lost because he's the one who would have had the fire wood, and I'm freezing my butt off; but on the other hand, I'm happy about him getting lost because I might actually get a chance for some sleep tonight," Kaiba replied.

"Well, we don't know for sure that he's lost," Ryou said, trying to find the silver lining on their rather large rain cloud.

All he got were skeptical looks in response.

"Ryou, I bet you anything that Yami's lost in the middle of this forest right now, probably hasn't found any fire wood at all, and is singing _What I Like About You_ to a tree," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ryou sighed in defeat.

"Oh this is stupid!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Why don't we just send one of us to go and look for wood, since it's clear that Yami won't be coming back anytime soon!?"

"Thank you!" Serenity said, exasperated.

"Okay, but who's gonna go?" Tristan asked.

"Well, since it was Kaiba's idea…" Joey began.

"For once in your life Wheeler, don't be stupid!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I run a company! I haven't set foot in a forest for about…actually I've never set foot in a forest, until now! You actually want me to go look for wood? I'd get lost like Yami!"

"That's the point," Joey muttered under his breath.

"Well, why don't you go and get it Joey? Mokuba piped up, glaring at the blonde. "Since you seem so eager to get wood, why don't you just do it?"

Joey blinked for a moment before narrowing his eyes at the younger Kaiba. He stopped suddenly when he heard a growling noise coming from where Seto sat next to his brother.

Muttering something to himself, Joey said nothing more, but rose and stalked off into the woods.

"We're never going to see him or Yami again are we?" Tristan asked Yugi.

"Nope," Yugi replied. "Well, I guess we could try to burn their bags and extra clothes to start a fire."

There was an awkward silence before everyone but Yugi burst out screaming, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!?!"

Yugi blinked at them all in shock.

The next thing he knew, Kaiba and Bakura had run into the tent they were supposed to be sharing with Yami, and grabbed his bag with Barney on it, his sleeping bag that had Barbie printed all over it with hearts drawn around her face with a red crayon, and his stuffed pink caribou that had a pin on it saying, "Hello, my name is _Fred_"; and came rushing back to the circle where they all had been sitting.

At the same time, Marik and Mokuba had run into the tent they were supposed to be sharing with Joey and grabbed his Jimmy Newtron sleeping bag, his Adidas bag that had several Shrek stickers on it (mainly of Fiona), and his stuffed bright green monkey that was wearing a toga, and that had "Caesar" written on his forehead in red marker; and ran quickly back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, now does anyone have a lighter or some matches?" Bakura asked after throwing Yami and Joey's stuff into the middle of the circle.

The group shook their heads.

"Okay then, does anyone have two sticks we can rub together?"

Again, the group shook their heads.

Bakura was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"Does anyone here have a brain?!"

The same result as before.

"I can't stand you people!!!" Bakura shouted and stormed off into his tent to cool down.

"We love you too Bakura!" The group called after him, and a shriek of anger and frustration was heard from inside the tent Bakura had just entered.

"Well now that that's over; how ARE we going to light this stuff?" Marik asked.

"Uh, I found two sticks," Tristan said, holding his hands out so the group could see.

"Well, it's worth a shot," Yugi sighed, and took the twigs from Tristan's hands. Kneeling down towards the pile of baggage, the hikari of the pharaoh held one of the sticks vertically in the middle of belongings, and rubbed the other stick horizontally across the first stick.

The remainder of the group sat anxiously to the side.

"Come on, you can do it," Yugi coxed the sticks to try to ignite.

"He's talking to sticks…" Kaiba shook his head in disbelief at Yugi.

"Maybe we should have sent him with Joey," Serenity whispered to Tristan.

"I'm starting to think we should have too," He responded back.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on you stupid, worthless, piece of crap!" Yugi shouted at the sticks; rubbing them even more fiercely together in anger and impatience.

"Is Yugi shouting at his millennium puzzle again?" Bakura asked, returning to the group now that he'd calmed down.

"Not exactly…" Malik replied, giving Yugi an uneasy look.

Bakura came closer to get a better look at what was going on. "Hey! You guys said that you didn't have any sticks!"

"Yeah well…" Everyone started making up their own excuses.

"Worthless bakas…" Bakura muttered to himself.

Yugi suddenly gave a frustrated cry, causing the group to stare at him. Obviously, he hadn't been able to start a fire, because at that moment, he'd chosen to jump up, throw the sticks on the ground, and began to stomp mercilessly on them.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PIECES OF WOOD! I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO CATCH ON FIRE! YOUR DREAMS OF BECOMING PAPER OR FURNITURE ARE OVER! 'CAUSE BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, THERE WON'T EVEN BE ANYTHING LEFT FOR MY DOG SPARKY TO CHEW ON!!!"

"Uh Yugi…" Ryou began hesitantly. "You don't have a dog named Sparky. In fact, you don't even have a dog at all."

Yugi turned sharply; his eyes glittering with malice, and faced Ryou in a split second.

"…On second thought, I'm going to go and write Sparky a letter telling him how much you miss him," Ryou said nervously, and ran as fast as he could into his tent.

"That wasn't very nice Yugi," Serenity spoke up, starting to sound oddly like Téa. "You scared your friend."

Yugi, noticing how much she did sound like the friendship witch, growled fiercely at her; a little bit of foam starting to come out of the edge of his mouth.

"…And I'm just fine with that," Serenity said hurriedly, and she also ran into her tent.

"Well that was rather stupid of her," Malik commented. "Yugi is one of the people she's sharing a tent with."

"I've got two words for you," Marik began. "Joey's sister."

"Oh yes, of course," Malik nodded in agreement. "I'm starting to see the resemblance."

"Aren't we all?" Tristan asked, twiddling his thumbs in boredom.

"Wait a sec; aren't you supposed to be on her side?" Marik asked, confused.

"Yeah well," Tristan began. "I'm also being honest, and honesty is always rewarded…"

He was cut off when Serenity came out of her tent, and whacked him over the head with her bag as hard as she could.

"…with pain," Malik and Marik finished for him.

"Exactly," Tristan said in a wobbly voice before passing out completely.

Serenity stuck her nose in the air, and walked back into the tent.

"Man, we're having one weird night," Kaiba remarked. "Of course, I don't think I should be surprised because I'm stuck in the woods with you people."

"I'll say," Bakura agreed, choosing to ignore the comment. "First Yami and Joey get lost in the woods, then Yugi blows up at some sticks as well as at Ryou and Serenity and thinks he has a dog named Sparky, then Serenity comes up and beats up Tristan, and storms off into her tent. And we STILL don't have a fire!"

"This just isn't our night is it?" Yugi asked, finally calmed down.

"No, I'd say not," Malik replied.

"Well, look on the bright side," Mokuba began positively.

"What bright side?" Bakura grumbled.

"At least we still have pixie sticks!"

"…Really?" Bakura asked, glancing at Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba got up, went into the tent he was sleeping in, and came back out a few moments later with two bags of pixie sticks.

"I can't see. Does he really have pixie sticks?" Marik asked; who was farther away from Mokuba and couldn't exactly identify the objects in his hands.

"Oh yeah," Bakura replied, a look on his face that most people who saw it would think he'd just won the lottery.

"Ooooh…toss one over here," Marik said.

"Do you care what flavor it is?" Mokuba asked, trying to tell what color the pixie sticks were in the dark.

"Nope, as long as it's still sugar, I don't much care," Marik replied eagerly.

"Good, because I can't tell which flavor is which anyway…" Mokuba randomly chose a pixie stick, and threw it at Marik.

Unfortunately, Marik missed and the pixie stick ended up hitting Ryou in the face, which caused him to scream and jump into Tristan's arms, who was so surprised that he jumped into Serenity's arms, who somehow managed to jump into Yugi's arms, who couldn't hold them all up and ended up colliding into Marik, who then crashed into Bakura, who got pushed at Mokuba, who rammed into Malik, who then fell on top of Kaiba, who ended up getting squished by everyone.

"Can't….breathe…" Kaiba choked. "Obviously you people have never heard of Weight Watchers!!!"

"I can think of someone who needs to go on a diet…" Bakura muttered, glaring up at Marik.

"Well, I can think of someone who needs to get their shoe out of my ear!" Tristan snapped.

"I'd be more than happy to Tristan, that is if someone would get their elbow out of my gut!" Ryou snapped.

"Well I'd move my elbow if a certain someone would get their armpit out of my face!" Yugi snapped back. "And would it kill this someone to wear deodorant once in awhile!?!"

In response, he got whacked in the head rather hard by a ticked off Serenity.

"Okay, whoever has their hand on my butt had better move it," Malik said in a threatening voice.

"That's not a hand," Mokuba's muffled voice snapped. "Now will you get your butt out of my face!?!"

The group was so intent on arguing, that they didn't hear Joey and Yami come walking up; each with an armload of fire wood.

"I told ya I knew how to get us back," Joey told Yami. "But did you believe me? Of course not! You said that I…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

"Joey?" Yami tried to wave a hand in front of his face to snap him out of it, but ended up hitting him with a piece of wood.

Yami was quickly trying to apologize, when he noticed that Joey looked like he hadn't even felt it.

"Ooooh…are we having a staring contest?!" Yami asked, mistaking Joey's actions as a game.

"Yami…" Joey turned to face the pharaoh. "Tell me what you see in the middle of our camp…"

"Well, let's see," Yami glanced at the group for the first time. "I see everyone in a large pile with Kaiba on the bottom looking like he's about to pass out from lack of air."

"Good, then it's not just me," Joey shook his head at the sight before him. "What the heck could they have been doing?"

"Well, since everyone is in a dog pile, I'd say they were playing football," Yami remarked.

"Where'd they get a football? Or better yet, where IS the football?" Joey asked.

"They didn't have one," Yami answered.

Joey facefaulted.

"You mean that they played football…without a football?"

"Yep!" Yami smiled proudly at his solution.

Joey sighed and muttered, "I'm seriously going to smash his stupid puzzle…hmm…I wonder if I'd go to jail for murder or destruction of another's property?"


	15. Time to get Some Sleep, AS IF!

Hi there! Once again, I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and everything. Not to mention that I had a horrible problem with spyware on my computer. I really can't wait for summer. Then I'll most likely do nothing but writing. Anyway, instead of listening to my babbling, I suggest we get on with the fic! But of course, I have to first and foremost offer my gratitude to everyone who has read/reviewed my fic. And naturally, I have a few specific people to thank…

Ice-Spirit Phoenix: Hey there ISP! Thank you SO much for reviewing my fic. I hope you liked it. I promise to read/review any of your fics that I haven't already. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thankx again! Oh and before I forget…CHICKENS!

Horsechic17: Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you've enjoyed my fic so far. I'm very grateful that you put my fic on your favorites list. That was really sweet of you. I hope you like my latest chapter. Please continue to read/review. Thankx.

Marjoram: Thanks so much! I'm pleased that my story made you laugh out loud. I find a great satisfaction in being able to make people smile. I hope that you continue to read/review, and that this new chapter also makes you laugh out loud. Thankx!

DarkHanyouGurl: Thanks a bunch! I'm pleased to say that the previous chapter was not my last, although I'm sure it seemed like it because of my computer and writers block. I'm sorry, but I didn't add Mako into this. I really don't know his personality well enough to add him. I hope you continue to read/review my fic anyway. Thankx again.

Tenshi of Light: Thank you! You are one of the nicest reviewers I have. You review was one of the main things that helped to get me off of my writers block. I thank you for that. I'm also so grateful that you love my fic that much, and I hope you continue to like my fic that much. Thankx!

JailBreaker04: Hey again! I always enjoy hearing from you and your yami. Once again I thank you for your great support. You have stuck with my fic for the longest time, and I'm extremely grateful. Please continue to stick with it. Thankx!

Theif King Bakura Sama Lover: Hi there! Like your hikari, I always enjoy getting a review from you. As I mentioned in your hikari's review, I offer my biggest thank you to you and her because of your amazing support. I'm so pleased that you still like my fic. It means the world to me. I also hope you will continue to enjoy it. Thankx.

CelticWings: Thank you! I'm very glad that you liked my fic. I shall be sure to make you a member of the chipmunk league and your first assignment will be to shove Pegasus off a cliff. If you complete your mission, then the chipmunks will award you the golden acorn. Good luck, and I hope you enjoy my fic! Thankx.

Sweetlilbee: Thanks! I'm so glad that you loved my fic. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'll try to be quicker. Please try and be patient with me as you have been. Thankx so much.

BoredAsCrap: Thank you! I'm very glad that you find my story amusing. I take great pleasure in amusing people. I hope that you continue to read/review my fic, and that you like the newest chapter. Thankx.

Celeb'ronyo: Thank you so much! You are another one of my several loyal reviewers that I enjoy so well! I can't tell you how grateful I am to have your support. Hehe, if you want to smash the puzzle, be my guest! Lol. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Be sure to let me know what ya think! Thankx.

hiper-piper22: Thanks! I know it's kinda late, but a happy Easter to you too! Also, I'm glad that you like my fic so far, and I hope that you continue to like it. Please let me know whether or not you like this chapter, but please don't flame me too bad. Thankx.

Everlyn Chan: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you got a good laugh out of this story. Hopefully, you'll get an even better laugh out of this chapter. Please continue to read/review. It's much appreciated. Thankx again!

Malik's Mistress: Thank you so much! I'm so grateful for your reviews. All of those complements just inspire me to write more. I hope that I'll continue to be inspired. Please continue to read/review.

Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your compliments. Isn't it amazing that Jou and Yami got back? It was a tough decision to make, but I needed Yami to torture Bakura and Kaiba as you will see in this chapter. I hope you like it! Thankx.

GaLE AyA: Thank you! I'm really pleased that you like my fic so much. I hope you like this new chapter and the future chapters to come. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try and be faster. Anyway, thankx again!

Shrilanka-San: Thank you so much! I'm glad someone enjoys Yami being an idiot! One of my other reviewers didn't like my fic because I made him an idiot. Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sorry I'm so mean to Téa, but I just don't like her that much. I'm still pleased that you like my fic. I hope you continue to. Thankx.

KrystalMountain: Thank you for keeping your promise! I'm glad that you enjoyed my fic. I'm especially pleased that you picked out the exact parts you like the best. That way I'll be able to maybe base those off of future incidences. Well, I hope you like the new chapter. Be sure to let me know! Thankx.

Larisha: Thank you! I'm glad that you liked the dog pile. I'm sorry if that whole mess was confusing. Actually, I got pretty confused when I wrote it! Of course that could just have been me going crazy. Either way, I hope you continue to like my fic. Thankx again!

Sami: Thank you so much! I really owe you a HUGE thanks for that review you gave me. It must have been my longest review yet! I'm not complaining at all, I love it when people really get as detailed as you did in your review. Thank you so very much, and I hope to hear from you again soon. Thankx!

…Once again, since I only have enough room to thank so many people, I still want all of those who I wasn't able to mention to know that I appreciate you reading/reviewing my fic just as much as everyone else. I'll try to mention you in future chapters. Well, I guess it's time to continue the fic. And don't forget to R&R please! (Also, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't flame me. If you don't like my fic, please just keep it to yourself. Thankx.)

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep adding this? I've already said it before, but I'll say it again: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Not the characters and not the song "Yellow Submarine".

Time to Get Some Sleep…AS IF!

It was at about this time that Joey and Yami made their presence known to the rest of the group.

"Aw crap, the pharaoh and the mutt are back," Kaiba managed to choke out. He was still at the bottom of a good-sized dog pile.

Bakura, hearing Kaiba's words, looked up to make sure it was true.

"Aw, sugar beets. They are back…"

Everyone looked at Bakura from where they were currently at, and blinked at him.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What? Do I have something on my face! GET IT OFF!"

"No, you're face is fine; it'll still crack mirrors…" Malik said calmly.

Bakura growled at him in response.

"…We were just wondering where the "Aw, sugar beets" remark came from." Ryou finished Malik's statement.

"What?" Bakura asked. "I happen to like sugar beets. Is there a law against that?"

"Actually, there is," Marik said. "Just let me get out of this dog pile, and I'll show you."

Curious, Joey helped him out of the dog pile, along with everyone else.

"Finally!" Kaiba gasped. He was currently lying on his back; clearly relieved to be out from under everyone.

"So Marik, care to explain this so-called law against me liking sugar beets?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at the psychotic yami.

"Hang on a sec," Marik walked into his tent and came out a few moments later with a copy of a law book. He idly flipped through a few pages until he stopped on one.

"See for yourself."

He handed the book to Bakura, who read the following statement:

_Article 5, Section 1 of the Law Book for Dummies._

_Under penalty of law, the yami, Bakura, is forbidden to like sugar beets. If such an action is to ever occur, the said yami shall be sentenced to an untimely death. Oh wait…he's already dead. Crap! Well, that just about takes the fun out of everything. I haven't felt this sad since I found out that my real name was Self Absorbed; which I might add, I am not. I mean, my parents never were good judges of character, so that would explain it. Yeah, that explains it…oh crap, I got off track again! Stupid daytime talk shows! Anyway…what was I talking about? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll just go into a ridiculously long rant about how my life sucks and how the world should revolve around me… _

Bakura blinked in shock at what he'd just read. "Where…in the name of Ra…did you get this?"

Marik shrugged. "I think I got it from some hobo for 15 cents."

Bakura, along with the rest of the group, blinked at him with strange looks on their faces.

"What?" Marik said defensively. "It's not like I did anything wrong…well okay, so maybe the hobo really wanted $15.00 for the book instead of 15 cents, but still! It's not like there's that big of a difference anyway…"

The group continued to stare blankly at him.

"Yami…" Malik began. "You're even more insane than I thought…and that's saying a lot."

"Yeah that is saying a lot," Ryou said. "Especially because he's your other half."

"Meaning what?" Malik snapped.

"Meaning that you should have already known how insane your yami is," Ryou answered.

Malik glared and muttered under his breath, "Like yours is any better."

"I'm almost afraid to know exactly how insane he is…" Joey said, giving Marik an odd glance.

"Oh will you guys knock it off already!" Marik snapped. "It's getting late anyway. Why don't we just sit down, and relax? Or better yet, why don't we just go to bed?"

"NO!" Bakura and Kaiba jumped to their feet.

"What? Aren't you guys tired yet?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, of course not. Can't you see that we're wide awake?"

Bakura and Kaiba's statement wasn't very convincing. Mainly because Bakura looked like he was suppressing a yawn, and Kaiba's eyes were drooping slightly.

"You guys sure look tired," Yugi said, noticing their expressions.

"Heh, you know they just don't want to have to put up with Yami, which they're going to have to do if we all go to bed," Malik told Yugi casually. "Since they're sharing a tent with him, it's most likely that those two will try to delay it as much as possible."

Both Kaiba and Bakura nodded vigorously.

"Well just deal with it," Joey snapped as he rubbed his eyes. "The rest of us are tired, so we're going to bed."

"Yeah guys, let's get some sleep," Tristan agreed, letting out a yawn before heading for his tent.

"Can't we vote or something?" Bakura asked in desperation. "All in favor of staying up, say I."

"I," Kaiba said.

"I," Bakura said.

"All opposed."

"I," Came the voices of Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, Malik, and Marik.

"Look's like that settles that," Joey said, getting up and stretching. "'Night everyone." He walked into his tent.

"But…but," Bakura and Kaiba both stuttered in a pathetic attempt to talk them out of it.

"Slumber party!" Yami shrieked in excitement.

"Ra, save us…" Bakura smacked his forehead.

"Can I go home now?" Kaiba whined before banging his head on the nearest tree.

"Come on guys," Yami bounced over to Bakura, then over to Kaiba. "This'll be fun!"

Grabbing both the ancient tomb robber, and the stunned CEO, Yami dragged them towards the tent. "We can stay up late and play solitaire! Of course, we'll have to find the game board first…"

"Yami…solitaire is one player, and it's a card game," Kaiba groaned as he was dragged into the tent.

"Can you just kill me now?" Bakura asked, turning to Kaiba. "Oh wait…I'm already dead. Crap!"

Kaiba suddenly got a look on his face. "Hey! You may be dead, but I'm not! You can kill me and put me out of my misery!"

"No way Kaiba," Bakura glared at him. "If I have to put up with the pharaoh, then you have to put up with the pharaoh. Besides, do you really want a twelve-year-old running your company?"

"Oh please, Mokuba would be a great CEO for Kaiba Corp." Seto said with a wave of his hand. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and got a thoughtful look on his face.

"…At least, I'm pretty sure he would."

(Kaiba's vision)

_Mokuba is sitting in his (Seto's) office with a crown made out of pixie sticks on his head. "ALL HAIL THE PIXIE STICKS!" _

"_Um, Mr. Kaiba," One of the executives stepped forward. "I'm not sure that your brother intended on turning Kaiba Corp. into a pixie stick factory…are you sure that's what he wanted?" _

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall rule over the pixie sticks!" Mokuba began to throw large amounts of pixie sticks into the air while laughing insanely. _

"_You know what's sad?" The executive that had stepped forward asked the secretary. _

"_What's that?" The secretary replied. _

"_That I don't know which is scarier: The fact that Kaiba Corp. is about to become Pixie Sticks INC. or that even now Seto still managed to be crazier than Mokuba."_

"_Too true," The secretary agreed. _

(End vision)

Kaiba shook his head to get rid of the images. "Note to self: Fire that executive and secretary as soon as I get back. Oh, and also write my will that says Kaiba Corp. will never be allowed to become a Pixie Sticks factory…"

It was about now that he realized that the scenery had changed. He was in a much smaller area, sitting on his sleeping bag, and face to face with a sulking Bakura and a hyperactive Yami.

"Oh crap," Kaiba muttered to himself.

"My thoughts exactly," Bakura grumbled.

"So, what would you guys like to do first?" Yami asked, bouncing up and down as he spoke.

"You mean other than throw you into a lake full of hungry crocodiles?" Bakura asked in a whisper, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah and if he's still in one piece then we could fish him out and hang him upside down by his toes on an iceberg," Kaiba muttered back.

"I know what we can do!" Yami said excitedly. "We can play a game of Candy Land!"

Bakura and Kaiba stopped their little conversation, looked directly at Yami with emotionless eyes, and replied a simple "No," in monotone.

"Awww, can't we just play one little game?" Yami asked; his eyes got all wide and watery. "Please?"

Bakura and Kaiba looked at him for a moment before replying in the exact same manner as before. "No."

"Darn, it works whenever Mokuba or Ryou does the puppy dog face," Yami snapped his fingers. "Why didn't it work for me?"

"Because it's cute whenever Mokuba or Ryou make a puppy dog face," Kaiba replied. "They're both so innocent that you can't help but feel guilty."

"Speak for yourself," Bakura snapped. "Mokuba may be able to pull that stunt off with you, but I'll have you know that Ryou has never succeeded in pulling that off with me."

"Hey, Bakura," The tent door opened and Ryou stepped in. "Could I borrow your extra pillow?"

"No, now shut up and go away. I already have enough morons to deal with," Bakura snapped.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease Bakura?" Ryou gave Bakura one of the most gut-wrenching puppy dog faces that Bakura, Kaiba, and Yami had ever seen.

"Awww…" Kaiba and Yami couldn't help but feel bad for the white-haired hikari. What was even more surprising was that Bakura had similar feelings.

"Oh Ryou…do you NEED my extra pillow?" The ancient spirit asked weakly.

Ryou nodded and let out a slight whimper, the puppy dog face never showing signs of leaving.

"Oh…fine." Bakura walked over to his bag and pulled out his extra pillow, which also happened to be his extra fluffy pillow. He tossed it lightly to his hikari, who upon catching it; ditched the puppy dog face.

"Thanks 'Kura-chan!" Ryou smiled and left without another word.

"You're welcome hikari…" Bakura moaned and flopped down onto his sleeping bag.

"So, Ryou's never gotten away with the puppy dog face, huh?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up," Bakura grabbed his remaining pillow and smashed it to his face. "You saw how pitiful he looked."

"Hey, did he actually call you "'Kura-chan" as he was walking out?" Yami asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes Yami, he did," Bakura's muffled voice replied. "And if you so much as mention it again, I'll rip that regal head of yours right off your shoulders!"

"That sounds like fun!" Yami jumped up and down excitedly.

Bakura let out a groan. "I'm stuck in a tent with idiots."

Kaiba cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh right," Bakura corrected himself with a smirk coming onto his face. "I'm stuck in a tent with an idiot, and an egotistic jerk."

"That's much better," Kaiba nodded in satisfaction.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

Yami had put his Barney bag on top of his head, and was now singing _Yellow Submarine_.

"You know," Bakura muttered to Kaiba. "It's times like these where I find myself almost wanting to be sealed in the millennium ring again. Sure, I was bored out of my skull, literally going insane, and there weren't any people to torture, but at least I was away from HIM!" He pointed his finger at Yami.

"_We all live in the yellow submarine,_" Yami sang, not even noticing Bakura's statement.

"I know what you mean," Kaiba replied, rolling his eyes at the former pharaoh. "I almost wish that I could have been left in that virtual reality world. No more stupid executives, no more desperate housewives secretaries, no more of those little blue Smurffs that hide in the vending machines…and most importantly, NO MORE YAMI!"

"_The yellow submarine, the yellow submarine, the yellow submarine,_" Yami continued singing. "_We all live in the yellow submarine…the yellow submarine…_"

"I'd live in a yellow submarine if I'd keep me away from him!" Bakura yelled.

"Me too," Kaiba agreed. Then, he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Of course, I'd have to paint it purple first."


	16. Insanity, Pizza, andDrag?

Hey everybody! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. I've been dividing my attention between this fic, and one that I have yet to post. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'm going to try my very hardest to concentrate on this fic a lot more. Thank you for being so patient with me and please continue to be patient. And I promise that I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can. Now, I believe I have quite a few people to thank for their excellent reviews…

Shadowyoukokitsune: Thank you so much! I didn't have Bakura sleep in Ryou and Malik's tent because I thought it'd be funnier if he got stuck with the two people that he hates the most at that camping trip. I figured that if he was with Seto and Yami, I could make the plot funnier. Please continue to R/R! Thanks again.

Thief-Joelle: Thanks so much! I can't even begin to describe how glad I am to hear that my fic made you laugh. It just gives me a good feeling to know that someone gets amusement out of something that I really love to do. Please continue to stay with the fic, and let me know what you think. Thankies!

Jennifer: Thank you so very much! That's one of the sweetest compliments I've ever received. I'm pleased that you enjoyed the fic so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Please continue to read and review. I look forward to hearing from you again!

AnimeFreakSlayer: Thanks A LOT! What a coincidence that "What I like About You" was playing on the radio. That's what I call perfect timing, ne? Well, I hope that you continue to find laughter in the upcoming chapters. See ya later! Thanks again!

Dark Princess Saz: Thank you! I'm glad that you like the idiotic Yami. There was one reviewer who didn't like the fact that I made Yami a moron and promised to have a revenge fic. Oh well, at least you thought it was funny, and for that, I'm grateful. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

Akira Tosiyama: Thank you SO much! It's good to hear that you like my style of writing. And you think I'm a good author too! You're so nice. If you have any suggestions for me, feel free to leave them in a review. Thank you again, and please continue to r/r.

Herald of Chaos: Thank you bunches! I must say, your review has been one of my absolute favorites so far! I don't think I've ever been given such compliments before, and I really REALLY appreciate it. I also liked the fact that it was a nice long review. It really shows the author exactly what you think about their work, and it gives them a good idea of what you might like to see. Do you have a pen name? I noticed that you reviewed as anonymous and I was just curious. Would you mind letting me know the next time you review? If you choose to review, of course. I'd really be grateful if you did, though. Thanks.

Akitoa.k.a.Kito: Many thanks for your wonderful review. I thought the part about Bakura and the Powerpuff Girls would be amusing. I just couldn't resist. Well, please continue to read and review. Thanks so much!

Celeb'ronyo: Thank you my ever faithful reviewer! I've just been looking back and you've been reviewing for the longest time. I just can't thank you enough for sticking with this and me for so long. I truly am grateful and I thank you. Please continue to stay with me, and forgive my slow updates and writers block. Thanks.

Tenshi of Light: Thank you! And you definitely deserved to be called nice, because that is what you are. You're better than nice, you're fantastic! I'm so glad that you're still interested in my fic. It means so much. I really appreciate all of the wonderful compliments and I hope that you continue to enjoy this as it goes on and on and on and on!

Daikaio: Thanks a ton! You've sent me so many wonderful reviews. I'm glad that you like the fic. One of the main reasons I write is so that people who might be feeling a little down can read my fics, and they'll hopefully feel better afterwards. I know that it's a little off subject as far as thanking you goes, but I just thought it'd be nice to mention, just incase you or anyone else was curious. Please continue to R/R.

Snowmouse: Thankies! I didn't mean to make Kaiba too dumb. I've been trying to keep him as in character as possible, but sometimes he just needs to be a little on the dumb side to lighten things up, ya know? Now Yami…I just think it's funny when he acts like an idiot. Well, please continue to read/review. I'll try and keep Kaiba from acting too stupid. Thanks.

Her Sweetness: Thanks a lot! I'm glad that you liked the ending and the Smurffs. I just couldn't resist. I mean, if you have a fish named George in a fic, why not mention the Smurffs? Thanks again and please continue to read and review.

If I didn't mention you this time, please know that I appreciate you're reviews just as much as anyone else's. I hope that you all continue to review, and I love you all lots. Well, here's the new chapter which I hope you'll enjoy. (Also, I have other thank yous at the bottom of the page!)

Disclaimer: You'd think by the 15th chapter, people would understand that I don't own anything from YGO. Oh well, I'll just say it again for the heck of it. (1) Also I don't own the line that I remembered from a Pokemon episode. Well, it isn't the exact line, but I only changed one word so I figured I'd just say right off the bat that it's not my line!

Insanity, Pizza, and…Drag?

"Say Yami…" Bakura had suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face.

He and Kaiba were still stuck in a tent with the ex-pharaoh, who was as annoyingly perky as ever. This was not a good thing in the eyes of the CEO or the tomb robber, for neither of them were used to anyone being THAT hyper.

"He's worse than Mokuba on a sugar high!" Seto thought to himself. "And that's saying a lot! Oh well, it sounds like Bakura may have come up with a way to save our sanity after all…"

His gaze turned to the ancient spirit of the ring, who was at this point, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah Bakura?" Yami ceased his bouncing and looked at the white haired spirit.

"How'd you like to play a game?" Bakura asked in a syrupy sweet voice that would have scared most people a whole lot more than his normal menacing voice (most being the key word there).

In Yami's case…well, things were a little different.

"Oooohhhh…yeah, I wanna play a game!" Yami began to bounce up and down again; his face had an eerie cheerfulness to it.

At the mention of "playing a game", Kaiba's eyes went wide and he stared at Bakura in absolute shock. Noticing the others surprise, Bakura simply smirked to himself and continued.

"Okay Yami, how about we play hide-and-go seek?"

"YEAH!" Yami bounced with an even grater amount of energy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kaiba exclaimed to Bakura. "Do you actually expect me to play hide-and-go seek with…HIM?" He pointed at Yami who fell over screaming, "I didn't do it! I was framed!"

"Don't worry," Bakura muttered to Kaiba just loud enough so that the CEO could hear. "If things go as planned, we'll be Yami-free in no time. Plus we'll finally be able to get some sleep."

"You better be right," Kaiba whispered back. He decided to play along and see what Bakura had going on…for now.

"Okay Yami," Bakura began, his eyes had an evil glint to them. "You can hide first, and Kaiba and I will come and find you."

Suddenly, a look of understanding flashed across Kaiba's face, and he gave Bakura a look that said, "You're a genius".

Bakura smirked when he realized that Kaiba understood, and turned back to Yami. "Ready?"

Yami nodded rapidly; looking very much like an anxious 3 year old when they're waiting for an ice cream cone.

"Alright then," Bakura was suppressing an evil laugh. "How about I count to, say, 100? That should be enough time for you to get lost-uh, I mean, to find a decent hiding place." Congratulating himself on his quick save, Bakura shoved Yami out the tent, and zipped it shut after him.

"Well, that should take care of him for awhile," Kaiba smirked as he began to blow up an air mattress that he'd brought to sleep on.

Bakura just laughed darkly to himself and began to count slowly. "One…two…three…"

Suddenly, he paused, and got an odd look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"Why did I have to give Ryou my fluffy pillow?" Bakura whined as he pouted at the sight of his own flat pillow.

"Because he gave you the puppy dog face," Kaiba replied, smirking slightly at the memory.

Bakura let out a moan and flopped onto his sleeping bag.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Well I got rid of the main problem, now all I have to do is get rid of this idiot." He thought to himself.

At the exact same time Bakura was muttering into this pillow, "Well I got rid of the main problem, now all I have to do is get rid of this idiot." (Wow, that sounds oddly familiar. )

As they plotted on how to get rid of each other, the people in the other tents were having problems of their own.

Particularly tent 4 where a very annoyed Joey found himself glaring at a psychotic platinum blonde yami and a very sugar high 12-year-old.

"Sugar!" Mokuba exclaimed as he laughed manically.

"Dagger!" Marik exclaimed insanely as he poked the tip of his favorite weapon.

"Mommy!" Joey screamed desperately as he sat in the middle of the two.

"Mommy?" Both Marik and Mokuba gave Joey a look that suggested that he'd gone insane. At the moment…they may not have been entirely wrong.

Joey had curled himself into a ball and began rocking back and forth while muttering, "Find a happy place…go to my happy place…"

It appeared that the insanity of Marik and Mokuba caused Joey to go crazy as well.

"Um, is he okay?" Mokuba asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure," Marik answered, blinking in shock.

"I wonder about him sometimes," Mokuba shook his head before grabbing another pixie stick from his seemingly endless supply. "SUGAR!"

"Me too," Marik agreed before picking up his dagger once again. "DAGGER!"

While the members of tent 4 slowly (or not so slowly) slipped into madness, the two people in tent 3 were also having trouble.

"I'm so glad that Téa isn't here," Ryou thought as he lay in his sleeping bag. "But I wish she would've taken Malik with her!"

For about the past hour or so, the tomb keeper had been chattering away as though he was a robot on overdrive.

This is precisely why Ryou ended up laying face down on his sleeping bag with Bakura's fluffy pillow over his head.

"..And then after I managed to get rid of the monkey, I met up with this hobo on Wall Street…"

Malik didn't even seem to notice that Ryou wasn't listening (or at least trying not to listen), because he just kept on chattering.

"That's fascinating Malik," Ryou said though clenched teeth. "But can't I hear about this another time? It's getting late, and I'd really like to…Get. Some. Sleep!"

He put emphasis on the last three words in hopes of getting through to the other teen. Naturally, it didn't work.

"…And so then we ended up on this boat to Antarctica where all of the sailors were wearing fairy outfits and…"

"Goodnight Malik," Ryou muttered darkly as he made an attempt to fall asleep.

"Oh and Ryou," Malik thumped the half sleeping Ryou on the back.

"What is it Malik?" Ryou asked in a voice of forced calm.

"Could I have a glass of water?" The white-haired hikari would have fallen over had he not already been lying down.

"What do I look like to you, a freaking butler?" He exclaimed, shooting up from his sleeping bag. "And besides, we're in the middle of the woods! There are no glasses! Furthermore, you have a canteen right in front of you! Just reach down and pick the bloody thing up! Then twist of the top and take a dang drink!"

Taking several deep breaths, Ryou managed to calm himself down enough to where he wasn't shouting when he spoke.

Across from him, Malik sat, staring wide-eyed in shock. There was a moment of silence where neither of them even moved.

Then suddenly…

"After we left Antarctica we ran into this singing kangaroo and a tap dancing giraffe…"

"Oh I give up," Ryou moaned as he flopped back down and covered his head with the fluffy pillow.

In the last tent, tent 2, Yugi and Tristan were talking quietly to each other so that they wouldn't wake up a sleeping Serenity.

"Do you think she likes me?" Tristan muttered eagerly.

"Well yeah," Yugi whispered back. "I know she does." In the back of his mind, Yugi thought, "She just likes me more."

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan snapped.

Yugi looked at him in shock. "But I…how'd you…?"

"Ah ha! I knew you'd thought something that you weren't saying aloud," Tristan glared as he caught Yugi with one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Hey!" The short hikari's face went pink as he tried to weasel his way out of this.

"So, do you have something to say?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Now Tristan…" Yugi inched backward. "Why don't we do something fun that doesn't involve you questioning or harming me? I know, let's order a pizza!"

"We're in the middle of the woods!" Tristan exclaimed. "What pizza joint would be crazy enough to try and deliver a pizza to 12 teenagers on a camping trip! And besides, we don't have a phone!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Yugi scratched his chin. "Wait, why don't we make our own pizza? It would be cheaper and easier."

"That's a great idea!" Tristan said. "But we don't have cheese or pepperoni or anything like that."

"We can make do with what we do have," Yugi waved.

He dug through his bag and pulled out a few items. "Let's see, I have a crunch bar and crackers with peanut butter. Oh and I also have a container of pickles."

"I have a granola bar, some Doritos, a bag of cotton candy, and a can of spam," Tristan said as he set the food in front of them.

"Let's see if Serenity has anything good in her bag," Yugi suggested. "I'm sure that she won't mind as long as we share the pizza with her."

"Good idea," Tristan agreed as he carefully lifted the yellow backpack that was at the sleeping girl's feet.

"She said that she keeps her food in the first two compartments," Yugi told him. "Okay, let's see what we got."

Carefully, Tristan unzipped the front part of the bag, and reached in.

"Hey, what's this?" He pulled his hand out of the bag. Tightly in his grasp was a small Power Ranger action figure. "Go figure, she digs the red ranger."

"Really, I thought she would have gone for the white ranger," Yugi said.

"Oh there's an action figure of him in here too," Tristan said as he handed it to Yugi.

Both boys started to laugh quietly.

They stopped however when they heard a soft moan. Turning slowly, they saw that it was only Serenity and that she'd just turned a little in her sleep.

"Uh, maybe we should hurry before she wakes up," Tristan said as he put the action figures back in the bag, and began to dig again. "Hey I think I found some food!"

"Cool, what'd you find?" Yugi asked as he leaned over to get a better look.

"A bag of strawberries, whipped cream, sardines, a banana, and a rather questionable looking piece of meat," Tristan said as he pulled out each item as he named each.

"Alright then," Yugi smiled, almost psychotically. "Let's get to it!"

"Do you have anything we could use for a pizza pan?" Tristan asked.

"Will this do?" Yugi reached into his bag and pulled out a round metal pizza pan.

Tristan blinked. "Um, Yugi, that is a pizza pan."

"I know!" Yugi replied. "So will it work?"

Tristan smacked his forehead. "Baka," He muttered, taking the pan and setting the food around it. "So what should we use for the crust?"

"How about the crackers with peanut butter?" Yugi suggested.

"Do we have enough?" Tristan asked.

Yugi answered by pulling out a whole box of Ritz crackers from his bag.

"Okay then, let's get started!"

Within moments both teens were lost inside their creative minds.

After first setting down a layer of crackers with which they spread peanut butter on top of, they decided that it would be best if they separated the slices of spam and placed them on the top. Then they decided to really show their creativity and sprayed a layer of whipped cream on the top, to which they could then add crunched up Doritos, little puffs of cotton candy, strawberries, and pickles. To make their creation even more 'appetizing', they decided to throw the granola bar, sardines, and the crunch bar on top of that. They sliced the banana and put it on as well. Then to top it off, they added the main "attraction": the questionable looking piece of meat.

"Voila," Yugi smiled in satisfaction as he looked at their "masterpiece".

Tristan smiled proudly and added, "We've really got a talent for this, don't we? Hey, I know! Let's go public!"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed excitedly. "I'll add that onto the list of things we're going to do as soon as we get back home!"

As Yugi scribbled on a notebook that he'd grabbed out of his bag, Tristan scratched his chin.

"You know…maybe this camping trip wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Yugi nodded in agreement, and put the notebook away.

"Hmm…since we said we'd share the pizza with Serenity, maybe we should put some kind of a cover over it to keep it warm. See if she has something like that in her bag."

"Okay…" Tristan once again began to dig through her bag; only this time, he dug through the second, much larger compartment. "Hey what's this?"

He pulled his hand back and nearly screamed in shock when he saw what he'd grabbed by mistake.

Yugi blinked in shock for a moment before saying, "Um Tristan, when I said some kind of cover for warmth, I meant for the pizza."

The older teen gulped as he stared at the pink bra that was in his hand. "I think I should keep looking."

"Actually, I think that I'd better keep looking. You can just…play with you're little discovery."

Giving Tristan a shove, Yugi reached his hand into the bag and began to dig.

"Hey, I think I found something!"

Tristan however, didn't really seem to notice. Much to Yugi's dismay, it appeared that the other teen had taken his previous words to heart and was playing with Serenity's bra.

"You know I always wanted to dress in drag," Tristan said as he happily as he glanced down at himself. While Yugi had been digging for treasure, Tristan had slipped off his shirt, put on the bra, and was now putting his shirt back on.

Shaking his head, Yugi muttered, "Totally hopeless" before taking the chance to examine what exactly he had grabbed. This time, it was his turn to nearly scream in shock as he realized what it was.

"Hey, that's a thong!" Tristan's eyes lit up. "Toss me that, would you? It'll help to complete my outfit."

"Hey, there's another one in here…and another bra!" Yugi pulled out each undergarment as he named them off.

"Will you toss me the thong already?" Tristan snapped impatiently.

"The blue one or the red one?"

"I'll take the red one."

"Here," Yugi flicked it in his direction, and it hit him in the face.

"Awesome!" Tristan pulled the article of clothing off of his nose, and put his legs out in front of him so that he could slip it on.

"There wouldn't happen to be a skirt in there, would there?" He asked once he got it on over his pajama pants.

When Yugi didn't answer, Tristan glanced in his direction.

"Hey Yugi, did ya hear-" His voice trailed off when he saw what his friend was wearing.

The other bra had been put under his shirt only instead of putting on his original tank top back on; he was now wearing a lavender tube-top that had little golden chains hanging from the bottom. But that was only the half of it. His pajama pants had been replaced by a kaki mini skirt with fishnets on his leg. On his feet where black sandals with a two inch heel. Plus, even though he couldn't see it, Tristan knew that the blue thong was underneath it all.

"I think I was looking at dressing drag the wrong way," Yugi said thoughtfully as he pulled out a small bag of make-up. "It's actually quite fun."

After a moment of shock, Tristan replied with a smirk, "Well don't think that you're gonna have all the fun! Toss me the bag."

Yugi complied before pulling out a mirror and a tube of ruby-red lipstick.

By the time he'd put on lipstick, eyeliner, blush and eye-shadow, Tristan was fully dressed in his new outfit which included a tight red tank top, a short black skirt, tights, and high heeled sandals.

"Not bad," Yugi grinned in a perverted way (Tristan is a BAD influence on him). "How's my make-up?"

"Great!" Tristan snickered.

Even with the mirror, the lipstick ran from the bottom lip to his chin and then back up, the eyeliner was all over his forehead, the blush had somehow ended up on his neck, and the eye shadow completely covered his eyelids along as the bottom half of his forehead.

"It's my turn!" Tristan snatched the bag and quickly put on a dark lipstick, hot pink eye shadow, and really dark eyeliner. He was about to add blush when a shriek filled the tent.

"WHAT DO YOU BAKAS THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Both boys nearly jumped out of their skin as there eyes shot towards a now awake and fuming Serenity.

"Um, well…" Yugi began weakly as he tried to wipe the lipstick off.

"We were just…" Tristan shrank back behind Yugi as Serenity advanced.

"I'm going to rip your heads off!" She lunged for them, but the both managed to dodge in the nick of time.

The next few minutes were a mixture of screams of fear, rage, and curses as tent 2 nearly caved in.

Everyone else, having heard the immense racket, poked their heads out of their respective tents.

Some people were glaring (like Bakura and Seto), others were looking confused (like Ryou, Joey, and Marik) and others weren't sure that they wanted to know (like Mokuba and Malik).

Finally with a shriek of terror, both Yugi and Tristan dashed from their tents, followed closely by a raging Serenity.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Yugi dove into the first tent he came by (which just happened to be Bakura and Seto's tent) and Tristan pushed past Ryou and Marik to hide under their sleeping bags.

"Oh great," Bakura was grumbling from inside tent 1. "First the Pharaoh, now we have to deal with his whining hikari who's now…dressed in drag!"

Both Bakura and Seto's eyes went wide as they fully examined Yugi.

"Hide me!" The short hikari pleaded as he dove behind a stunned Seto. Instead of hiding him however, Seto ended up fainting.

Bakura sighed, and threw Yugi out where he was quickly grabbed by Serenity.

"NO! Someone save me! Anyone! PLEASE!"

Everyone, with the exception of Seto, watched as Yugi was literally dragged into his tent.

Loud bashes, crashes, smashes, shrieks, and curses were the only sounds that filled the area for several moments.

Suddenly, the woods became dead quiet. No one moved, or made a sound of any kind.

Finally, Malik broke the silence. "Is he dead?"

"I'm not sure…" Joey winced as he heard a loud smack before a very battered and beaten Yugi was tossed out into the middle of the campsite. "But I sure am glad that it wasn't me." "

"Now where's the other?" Serenity hissed; her hazel eyes ablaze. "If anyone's hiding him, they're gonna get the same treatment as him and this pervert!"

She gestured towards Yugi before glancing around.

Hearing her threats, both Ryou and Marik gulped before screaming, "He's in here!"

There was a scream from inside the tent before Tristan found himself being thrown out of his hiding place, and landing two feet away from Serenity.

"H-hey Serenity," Tristan began nervously as he slowly tried to back up. "How's it goin'?"

The only reply that he got was her hand gripping around his throat.

"Um, I… can't…. breathe…" Tristan choked as his throat was squeezed tighter.

"Deal with it," Serenity spoke in a voice of forced calm.

The next few moments were a complete blur to Tristan, but quite the entertainment show for everyone else.

"Hey, where'd that popcorn go?" Ryou asked as he casually sat on a log, watching the scene before him.

"I don't know...didn't someone have a bag of gummy bears with them?" Joey asked as he watched his sister let loose on his best friend.

"Where the hell are my pixie sticks?" Mokuba snapped as he began to search fervently for his sugary treats.

"Hey!" Seto shot up from where he'd previously fallen unconscious onto his sleeping bag. "Watch your mouth!"

Mokuba growled furiously in response and continued to dig around like crazy.

"If you guys…weren't such lousy friends…you'd stop this madwoman!(1)" Tristan screamed as he got the crap beat out of him.

The others blinked at him for a moment in silence; considering his words.

"So…anyone want a bouncy ball?" Joey asked as he held out a small, rubber, 8 ball.

"Hey, that's my lucky 8 ball! Give it back!" Kaiba shouted.

"No way!"

"Why you-"

Rather than finishing his sentence, Kaiba decided that it would be more fun to beat the crap out of Joey instead.

"Let's see here, Serenity is trying to kill Tristan, Yugi's unconscious, Kaiba's trying to rip Joey's head off, Mokuba's trying to find his pixie sticks and is snarling at anyone that gets too close, Ryou's sitting on a log, happily eating popcorn (I haven't the slightest clue where he got it), Malik is chewing on a piece of licorice and Marik's trying to steal it. Something tells me that this is gonna be a long night," Bakura sighed as he shook his head.

"Hey Bakura, you and Kaiba didn't come and find me!"

The tomb robber went rigid as he recognized that voice. Turning slowly, he came face to face with the one thing he dreaded that he was going to see.

"Yami…" Bakura looked from Yami, to the group, then back again.

"Oh yeah," He muttered to himself. "This is gonna be a VERY long night."

Klebb: Thanks so very Very VERY much! As much as I'd like to know why you changed your name, I won't ask. I really owe you a HUGE thank you. I know that you've followed my fic probably longer than anyone, and I'm really glad that you have. You always leave such nice reviews and I look forward to reading them. Please continue to r/r. Thanks always.

BlackNinjagirl: Thanks a bunch! Actually, I'd paint it blue too. Either blue or silver (they're my favorite colors). Oh and I also appreciate your yami and you sending the baka Pharaoh to the shadow realm, only I'm sorry to report that he somehow escaped. Never fear! You shall see that he won't be around for much longer anyway! MUAHAHAHA! Um, I'm fine now. Please continue to read & review. Thanks!

WolfSisterJazlynn: Thank you! First of all, I have to say that I LOVE your pen name. It's so cool! Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, I can continue with what I was going to say. I'm glad that you liked Bakura's new nickname. And I totally agree that if I saw Ryou give me the puppy dog face, I think I'd just melt into a puddle. Trust me, you don't want to know why Kaiba wanted to paint the submarine purple. Thanks again and please continue to R/R!

Ice-Spirit Phoenix: Thanks a bunch! I would have sent you the new chapter, but you're currently on vacation. Oh well, I hope that you're having fun. I'll talk to ya as soon as you get back! Don't forget to hurry up and write more to your Yami no Kokoro fic! Thanks.

Inuyashapup: Thank you! You're another one who's stuck with this fic for a good amount of time, and I'm so glad that you have. You're such a nice reviewer, and I always look forward to hearing what you have to say. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

Larisha: Thanks! Hehe…I don't think there's anyone who could resist Ryou's puppy dog face. I mean, he's so CUTE! And no, you don't want to know about the yellow submarine. I wish that I hadn't already known about it. Lol. Well, I hope you still like the fic. Please continue to R/R. Thanks.

Pharoah Atem's Dark Angel: Thanks a lot! Hehe…poor Yami. I hope he forgives me for making him an idiot. I also hope that he hasn't sent you to the shadow realm. If he did, you wouldn't know if everyone was able to survive after all of this insanity! Well, I hope that you're still out there, and I hope that you continue to read and review. Thanks again!

DarkHanyouGurl:  Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoy my fic. Oh, and are you sure that you want more? Well, I hope that you do. Please continue to read/review. I'd really like to hear what ya think. Thanks!

Anonymous: Thanks a lot! I really wish I had a more proper name to call you other than 'anonymous', but it's okay. I'm really glad that you liked my fic. I look forward to hearing from you again. Please continue to r/r. Thanks.

Computerfreak101: Thanks a lot! I loved Ryou's puppy dog eyes too. They're so cute! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't mention what the 'chan' meant at the end of Bakura's name. Basically it's a suffix that is added onto the end of a name when addressing children. I just thought it'd be funny for Ryou to not only give his yami a nickname, but to refer to him as a child as well. Sorry again that I hadn't mentioned that. Well, I hope you continue to read and review. Feel free to ask more questions too if there's something you don't understand. Thanks!

Marjoram: Thanks for reviewing! I agree…the Smurffs should invade every vending machine on Earth! All hail the Smurffs and their sodas of doom! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Um, I'm fine now. Anyway, I hope that you continue to read and review. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks.

iLuvJoey: Thank you! That's so nice of you to add me to your favs. Thanks a lot! I'm also glad that you liked George. He was one of my favorite characters that I added. Oh, and if you think you've seen the last of him, you haven't. I shall say no more. Please continue to read and review. Thanks!

Koiyattsu: Thank you! I'm glad that you like it so much. Sad to say however, Yami cannot be killed, for his is already dead. Still, I hope that doesn't discourage you from reading or reviewing. I look forward to hearing from you again. Thanks!


End file.
